Assassin
by Rei Minomiko
Summary: UPLOADED WITH CHAPTER 10! In a world where Li Syaoran has to be constantly hidden behind the shadows to survive, there is no room for emotions such as love...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have nothing. Now get off my case!  
  
Author's Notes: As much as it pains me to say this to you, but Back Through Time is on a temporary hiatus. I don't know what happened. I just lost my thread on it. I'm really sorry. But don't fret, for as soon as I locate the three muses responsible for the inspiration for Back Through Time, I'll resume writing. Again, gomen nasai.  
  
Before anything else, I would just like clarify a few points. For those of you who are avid fans of my bud Shinrai's 'The Assignment', I would just like to let you know that 'Assassin' and 'The Assignment' were both born one rainy evening while Shinrai and I were on the phone. I kinda told her that I had this crazy idea of turning Syaoran-kun into a cold-blooded assassin involved in a strange government conspiracy, and she told me that the idea has been playing in her mind for some time. With that said, I am personally acquitting myself of any lawsuits. I did NOT plagiarize this fic, nor did I steal Shinrai's idea. So there.  
  
Oh, and yeah. Shinrai and I talked about it and we agreed that, if it would make you feel better, you can compare our works and see which one is the best. Satisfied?  
  
And another thing. This MAY or MAY NOT be a GWing/CCS crossover. I've only gotten as far as the third chapter with this before I uploaded. What do you think?  
  
  
ASSASSIN by rei-chan  
  
PROLOGUE: Discovery of a Lifetime  
  
"Professor! Professor!"  
  
Kinomoto Fujtaka looked up from the documents he had been poring over when he heard the frantic cries. Getting to his feet, the handsome man made his way out of the dilapidated tent that served as his make-shift 'study' and headed towards the dig, squinting againts the sun's harsh glare in search of his caller. Seeing one of his men waving at him from well over the other side of the dig site, the forty-year-old man sighed tiredly, "What is it, Jiiro? You know well enough not to disturb me while I'm working."  
  
Hato Jiiro, one of Fujitaka's countless young followers, jiggled a leg impatiently as he waited for the older man's approach. "I know, sensei. But, I promise you that this will be worth the disturbance! Now, hurry up!"  
  
Grumbling under his breath at the almost commanding tone of his student's voice, Fujitaka hurried forward, his curiousity piqued when he noticed that almost all his men were gaping in astonishment at a big hole on the ground. Reaching the area, he looked down, well aware of the superior smirk that had suddenly spread across Jiiro's face. What he saw made his mouth drop open in shock.  
  
"Kami-sama," the brown-haired professor breathed out as he reached inside his pocket for his celphone. "This can't be true!"  
  
==TBC==  
  
Ooh!!! A cliffy! I wonder what would happen next...  
  
So, what do you think? Is this fic worth all my sweat or not? Please R&R!!! 


	2. File 1012

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have nothing. Now get off my case.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow...I'm surprised...No on has reacted violently to the news that Back Through Time is on a temporary hiatus.   
  
Chapter One: File 1012  
  
==Tokyo, Japan, 2 years after Fujitaka's discovery==  
  
Blank, soulless amber eyes surveyed the snowy screen in front of him impassively. The screen read:  
  
TARGET: Kinomoto Fujitaka  
LOCATION: Tomoeda University, College of Archeology  
ORDERS: Seek and destroy  
  
A mirthless smile spread over the stoic features of the young man as he expertly maneuvered the mouse, slowly scrolling down the pertinent information concerning his latest 'project'. It seems to him that the Dean of the College of Archeology at Tomoeda has gotten himself into a very tight fix. Too bad. The forty-two year old father(1) of two will soon find out that his 'discovery' would also be the very reason for his retirement from his profession.  
  
Permanently.  
  
Clicking on the 'Print' button, the young assassin's gaze flickered towards the open window, his mouth twitching slightly at the sight of a little blue bird sitting quietly on his window sill.   
  
Tranquility.  
  
It has been so long since he last felt like that little bird. Calm, at peace, without a care in the world.  
  
His gaze shifted back to his computer, and upon catching sight of his latest orders, the almost wistful expression on the amber-eyed young man's face hardened into its usual blank facade.  
  
'Another day, another life to take. Hn.'  
  
He had been a veteran to his profession for years, ever since he 'graduated' from training school when he was only ten. (2) After hiding away for five years--a record since no graduate from training school could ever shake off the persistent force of the Federation--he was brought back and employed, killing people needed by the Federation to be eliminated.   
  
It was a damned job, he knew, but it was his life.  
  
It was the only thing he knew how to do.  
  
He was a professional killer, a cold-blooded hitman...  
  
An assassin.  
  
And probably the best there is, for the Federation had seen to that.  
  
Noticing that his printer had ceased humming noisily, he shifted from his perch and ripped the finished papers out, mechanically stuffing everything into a clear green folder. Standing up, he grabbed the coat hanging haphazardly over the chair's back and headed for the door, the butt of a shiny silver Beretta barely visible from an inter-pants holster.  
  
It was time for him to kill again.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, sweetie! That's it, you can do it! Come on, come on!"  
  
Kinomoto Xiaran's (3) small, boyish face all but glowed with excitement as his little arms stretched forward and caught the huge yellow and red beach ball his aunt had gently thrown his way. Laughing, the two year old boy ran towards his aunt, squealing, "Got ball, 'ba-chan! See, see? Got ball!"  
  
Kinomoto Sakura knelt down and threw her arms around her older brother's youngest son, hugging him fiercely. "Yes, you did it! Little Xiaran caught the ball!" She cried out proudly. Her nephew gave her a big smile before running off, his small hands still carrying the beach ball. Sakura watched him toss the ball around for a few more minutes before she absently happened to glance at her wristwatch. "HOEEEE!!!" She shrieked in panic, "I have to go to work!" Looking around her slowly darkening surroundings, she held out an arm and called her nephew, saying, "Come along now, Xiaran. Mommy and daddy are still out, and 'ba-chan has to go to work. Let's go inside and see if Grampops (4) can look after you while I get ready."  
  
The small boy ran over and took her hand obediently, and together the two disappeared within the house. They found 'Grampops'busy talking on the phone in his study, his slight frame almost lost under the huge pile of papers cluttering his mahogany desk. Fujitaka's usually cheerful face was haggard, and, for the first time in the two years that her father had become involved in this particular work, Sakura noticed the wrinkled lines of worry surrounding the tired professor's eyes.   
  
He didn't even look up when Sakura and Xiaran came to stand in front of his desk.  
  
"When did it happen?" Kinomoto Fujitaka's voice was tinged with worry and fear as he huddled behind the mess on his desk, completely oblivious of his daughter's and grandson's presence. "Christ, General! Daiki-san is the fifth man from my team to die this year! What's goin--" His words died in his throat when he heard Sakura cough discreetly to get his attention. "I'll call you later." He mumbled. Slamming the receiver back on its cradle, Fujitaka schooled his features into that of false cheer and held out his arms to his grandson. "Hello there, li'l buddy! Come to hear all about Egypt again?" He greeted warmly.  
  
Xiaran took a running start and leaped on his grandfather's lap. "'ba-chan go work. Grampops en' La-lan play!" He cried out happily.  
  
Fujitaka glanced at the clock. "Oh, dear. It completely slipped my mind that you're on the night shift at the hotel tonight, honey. I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura, who had been standing quietly, gave a start. "Uh, yeah, dad. 'Nii-chan must still be at work, and Keisha-chan did tell me that she and Colin would be a bit late, so I was wondering if La-lan could hang out with you while I'm at work." She hesitated suddenly, eyeing the mounting piles of papers crammed on her father's desk. "Though I don't think that's a good idea, considering all the work you still have to do." She bit her lip in thought for a while, then, struck with a sudden idea, pulled out her celphone. "Perhaps I should call Eriol to babysit for a while."  
  
Fujitaka paused from tickling Xiaran long enough to glance up at his daughter, who already had her phone by her ear. "That would be great, but won't Eriol mind?" He asked uncertainly. Xiaran playfully swatted the distracted man's glasses askew, and Fujitaka laughed before dropping down on the carpet and pretending to wrestle the little boy.  
  
Sakura was already waiting for Eriol to pick up. "Hi, honey! (5) Are you busy? I was wondering--" She paused long enough to shush both her father and her nephew, who completely ignored her. Shaking her head, she riveted her attention back to the phone. "Yes. I was just wondering if you could come over and babysit for a few hours?"  
  
"Sure." Hiiragizawa Eriol replied easily from the other end. "That is, if Xiaran and your father won't mind me bringing a few documents over. I still have some things to read through for work tomorrow."  
  
"Nah, they won't mind." Sakura winced as Xiaran let out a blodcurdling scream as he succesfully managed to overthrow the irresisting professor off their wrestling match. "Besides, Xiaran's going to be too tired tonight to make mischief. We spent the entire aftrenoon playing stupid running games in the yard, and right now he and dad are practically killing each other." She smiled as her nephew pranced around the room shouting while her father pretended to lie dead on the carpet.  
  
Eriol gave a husky laugh at her narration. "That's good news for me, then. I'll be there in twenty. Don't leave 'til I get there, ok?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura clicked the 'off' button on her phone. "Hey, dad?" She called out as she headed for the door. "Eriol's on his way. You macho men just hang around here and punch each other's brains out while I go and get ready for another infuriating night at the front desk."  
  
She left the room hearing Xiaran screaming "Victo-wy" over and over again.  
  
*****  
  
Eriol placed the receiver back on its cradle and leaned back against his chair, his handsome face completely impassive. Booting his laptop on, he quickly retrieved the file he had been browsing through before Sakura called and stared at it with growing worry. For two years he and the European Intelligence Unit (6) had been receiving news that members of the Kinomoto expedition had been dying out in several suspicious accidents soon after the discovery they made two years ago. Two of the men were found dead inside their car for carbon monoxide poisoning, one was killed when he was hit by a train, the other one was shot while holding one of his classes at the University, while the latest, Hijiiro Daiki, Kinomoto Fujitaka's right-hand man, was found with a bullet hole in his head after allegedly finding his wife in bed with another man. His wife was found dead in their house a few days later. All the deaths were just too much of a coincidence for the EIU, that is why Eriol was sent to probe into the situation.   
  
"As they always say in the Academy." Eriol muttered absently to himself as he studied the file, the creases on his forehead visible as he tried to establish a pattern from the deaths, "First time's coincidence, second time's a happenstance, and third time's a conspiracy." (7)  
  
There was no question that the killer's next target was the head of the expedition himself:   
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka.  
  
Eriol knew that he had to find the killer before it's too late, since it wouldn't just be the EIU's loss if the professor did get eliminated.  
  
It would be Sakura's loss as well.  
  
Sighing internally, the young secret agent shut down his computer and packed it in a small leather bag, grabbed his coat and a random folder from his countless collection of files ("My props," he had said while chuckling dryly) and headed out the door. It was a good thing that Sakura chose that night to ask him to babysit for Xiaran again.  
  
Eriol knew that if he wanted to save the professor's life, he'd have to watch the older man's back more closely from now on.  
  
==TBC==  
  
So, what can you guys say so far? I've already read the first three chapters to Shinrai, and she said this was going to be another GOOD one. What do you think?  
  
R&R, or Syaoran's going to be after your tail NEXT!  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. While typing this chapter, I realized that Fujitaka seems to be a bit too young to actually father a full-grown man, and in the series he seems to be a tad older than my Fujitaka here. For consistency measures in my fic, let us all just assume that the professor and Nadeshiko-san had Touya before they reached their 20s.  
  
2. This would be expounded on at a later chapter.  
  
3. *grins* Sounds kinda familiar, eh? What can I say? I love the name!  
  
4. A little endearmnent a friend of mine used to call her grandfather.  
  
5. There would be a detailed explanation to this in the later chapters. But don't worry too much. This fic would be S+S all the way!  
  
6. It's a little bit similar to the US' CIA, and the French's Interpole. The only difference is that the EIU doesn't exist. ^-^  
  
7. Nope, not from MY mind. You'll have to thank Katsu no Miko for this. Man...that person really does make the BEST fics! 


	3. The Stranger

Disclmer: I own nothing. I have nothing. Now get off my case!  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter should've been up since the 14th, but since ff.net seemed to be screwing up again, my plans of uploading were delayed.  
  
ASSASSIN by rei-chan  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The Stranger  
  
==The Renaissance, 10:10 pm==  
  
Sakura pounded up the employee's staircase as fast as her feet would carry, ignoring the way her breath hitched in her throat as she prayed not be late. Her shift started ten minutes ago, and if she didn't hurry there would be no one to man the front desk. And they were expecting a huge swarm of visitors that night!  
  
Reaching the laundry room, she mumbled a hurried greeting to the clerk before grabbing her uniform and running off towards the locker rooms, scattering her clothes and shoes along the way. 'I'll clean up right after I punch in', she told herself in panic, struggling into her cream-colored blazer while she hurried off, 'The important thing right now is that I check in before my mana--'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when someone loudly cleared their throat behind her.  
  
'Oh-oh.'  
  
Cringing at the anger inflicted within the voice, Sakura turned around slowly. "Ko-kombanwa, Minomiko-san." She greeted nervously, not meeting the eyes of her F.O. (1) manager.  
  
Minomiko Hana's nostrils flared. "Late." The stern-looking Japanese woman ground out flatly. "Again."  
  
The emerald-eyed woman sheepishly hung her head. "I know, Minomiko-san. Go-gomen nasai." She apologized softly. "I had to find a sitter for my nephew before I left for work."  
  
Minomiko took one look at te twenty-three-year-old woman standing like a chastened child in front of her and expelled a loud sigh of irritation. "Whatever. Just punch in and hustle up to the reception desk. Daidouji and Saiyuki are already there on duty. And need I repeat that I will indeed despise you greatly if this is to happen again?" Her large dark eyes narrowed intently at Sakura's face as if to emphasize the gravity of her fault.  
  
"Ha-hai. I understand, Minomiko-san."  
  
"Good." She turned to leave, but stopped shirt and turned back. "And another thing, Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura cocked her head and waited expectantly for another tirade from her manager. To her surprise, the anger from the older woman's expression suddenly vanished, replaced by that of utter wistfullness.  
  
"Say hi to Touya-kun for me."  
  
With that, she left, leaving Sakura staring stunned at her retreating back.  
  
*****  
  
"She WHAT?!"  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo and Saiyuki Nikira yelped in astonishment as Sakura concluded her narration. The three girls where behind the front desk, busily arranging the brochures under the counter as they waited for incoming guests.   
  
Sakura held up a brochure in front of her friends' faces with a smile. "Yep. I got off from being nagged on." She said proudly. Minomiko was known for sparing no excuse, and all the three women have had their own share of tirades from the tigress manager. Sakura getting off was surprising news.  
  
"Wow." Nikira breathed out as she took the brochure Sakura was holding and piled in on top of the ones she was arranging. "I never knew that Minomiko-san was capable of feeling compassion."  
  
"Neither did I." Tomoyo piped up. She flashed Nikira a knowing smile. "But, then again, Nikira-chan. We don't actually have BROTHERS who shared romantic pasts with Miss Mean and Mighty."   
  
Sakura flushed as the other two girls burst out laughing. It was a known fact that Kinomoto Touya and their F.O. manager had had a romantic history together. If Touya had not met and fallen hopelessly in love with Keisha Smith, the beautiful anchor of the evening news of Asian-European decent, he and Minomiko would have gotten married. Secretly, Sakura was relieved that her brother had married Kei-chan herself, and not her manager. Goodness knows what would happen to their family with that short-tempered woman in the middle of it.  
  
Still, Minomiko Hana's attraction for her brother had once more scraped her out of a very ugly mess.   
  
'I guess onii-chan's scary, gruesome charm sometimes has its' perks.' Sakura thought ruefully to herself as she went on with her work, oblivious of Tomoyo's and Nikira's exuberant chatter. She was pulled out of her musing when Tomoyo suddenly poked her in the back, saying. "There goes your first guest, Sakura-chan."  
  
She was pointing discreetly at a young man who was calmly crossing the lobby. Sakura composed herself in front of the computer, while the other two busied themselves with the brochures. As the guest reached the counter, Sakura launched into the standard greetings that she had come to love and hate through the years. "Good evening, sir. Welcome to the Renaissance. How may I help you?" She said cheerfully, smiling at the young man.  
  
The guest didn't smile back.   
  
"I'd like a single." He said flatly, his whole expression blank.  
  
Although a little miffed at her guest's meaness, the auburn-haired woman pressed on enthusiastically. "Do you have a reservation?" She inquired, her fingers poised over the keyboard.  
  
A look of irritation flashed across the man's eyes, which, Sakura noticed, were an attractive shade of amber(2). But the look was gone as soon as it had appeared. "No."  
  
She pecked a few keys on the keyboard in search of an available room, biting the insides of her mouth to keep herself from saying something that she might regret later(3). Seeing that the hotel had no more single rooms available, she turned back to her guest. "I'm sorry, sir, but it seems that all of our single rooms are booked. Would you like me to book you in another room?" She looked up at him, and he stomach suddenly fluttered. Mean or not, Sakura had to admit that this guest was very good-looking. Tall, with a head full of thick, unruly dark hair, clean-shaven appearance...  
  
He merely shrugged.  
  
Sakura resisted the urge to snarl at him. Never, in the two years that she had worked for the Renaissance Hotel, had she encountered a guest as difficult as this man. "We have double rooms available, sir, as well as several suites. What type of reservation would you prefer?"  
  
"Whatever it is that's good. Just get me a room."  
  
"Fine." Sakura replied huffily. Tomoyo kicked her under the counter. "I mean, that will be fine, sir. I'm sure a double room will be just _perfect_ for you." She pulled out a guest profile form from under the counter and slid it towards the guest. "If you would just sign these forms and I'll get the room ready for you."  
  
Her annoying, amber-eyed walk-in (4) held up both of his arms, as well as a black laptop case and a duffel bag. "My hands are full." He replied in a monotone, one corner of his mouth twitching as Sakura almost growled in frustration.   
  
Quickly composing herself, Sakura pulled the form back to her and did all the signing, ocassionally asking the man information about his company, contact number, and all other relevant information. The guest watched her huff with an amused expression on his handsome, tanned face.  
  
"I'll need to ask for your name, sir. _IF_ you don't mind." Sakura said through gritted teeth, forcing a sour smile at the man.  
  
The guest handed his duffel bag to the bellhop that had suddenly materialized by his elbow and, meeting the receptionist's eyes for the first time since he arrived, replied softly,   
"Li Syaoran."  
  
*****  
  
==Kinomoto Household, 2:34 am==  
  
Fujitaka took off his glasses and rubbed his temples in exhaustion as he settled against his revolving desk chair. He knew he sould get some rest--it has been almost two weeks since he last slept soundly--but he just couldn't relax. The lure of the new documents that he had just received was just too strong, and as much as he wanted to rest, his curiousity would not let him.  
  
Absently, the professor glanced at his watch and gave a start. "Two thirty already?" He said out loud in surprise, rising from his seat and heading towards the door. Sakura won't be home until six tomorrow morning, but his son and his wife should arrive any moment now to pick up Xiaran. Walking out the door, he patted his chest for the key he always kept in a silver chain around his neck before closing the door and heading downstairs, intent on getting something to eat. He was halfway to the kitchen when he noticed that the light in the living room was still on. He was just about to peek in when his arm suddenly knocked Xiaran's squeaky stuffed bunny off the downstair counter. The little blue animal made loud squeaking noises and Fujitaka had to dive down to catch it.  
  
As he got back to his feet he found Eriol staring at him with an expression of mild amusement on his face. The young man was lounging in the couch, laptop open and perched on top of the coffee table. Shrugging sheepishly, the sandy-haired man motioned with his head to the kitchen. "Have you had dinner yet, Eriol-san? Want to join me for some coffee and sandwiches?"  
  
*****  
  
==The Renaissance, 2:37 am==  
  
Sakura banged her cup of coffe on the mess hall table, spilling almost half of her caffeine fix on the table's surface. "I _STILL_ can't believe what a JERK that guy was!" She fumed at Tomoyo with her eyes narrowed. Both girls were taking a short break, leaving Nikira and another receptionist, Hellan, to man the counter while they were out. "Li Syaoran?! Who does he THINK he is, anyway?" She ranted.  
  
Tomoyo took a bite from her club sandwich and shook her dark head at her best friend, saying, "I don't get you, Sakura-chan. He wasn't THAT bad. I mean, he didn't show you his dick, did he?"   
  
In spite of her rising annoyance, Sakura couldn't help but blush at her friend's comment. Almost a month ago one of their walk-ins apparently thought that the emerald-eyed receptionist was a keeper, and, in order to convince Sakura to come up to bed with him, had shown her his private parts. It took three guards to drag him out of the hotel, his penis still hanging limply outside his pants' fly(5).   
  
"Besides,' Tomoyo went on, pointing a celery stick at her face, "Even if he acted like someone had just shoved a meter stick up his ass(6), I could tell you have the hots for him."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked, shooting out of her seat so fast that she almost knocked down Tomoyo's plate of food off the table. "ME? Have the hots for Mr. Ice-cold BASTARD? Uh-uh." She shook her head furiously, both hands forming fists on top of the table. "No way. Not even if HE was the last guy on earth!"  
  
Tomoyo nibbled on her celery stick. "Right." She agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "And you ogling at his eyes meant...?"  
  
Sakura's mouth dropped open at the pun. "I _WASN'T_ ogling!" She insisted, green eyes flashing angrily as her friend made a big show of shrugging nonchalantly at her retort.  
  
"Sure you weren't." The raven-haired woman said in false agreement.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!"  
  
Tomoyo squinted up at her in fake surprise. "What?!"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to initiate another banter, but quickly stopped and sat back down, settling for a deadly glare at her so-called best friend. Tomoyo glared right back.  
  
Realizing that it wouldn't do them both any good is she argued, Sakura sat back down and focused on her coffee, trying with all her might not to think of a certain pair of amber eyes that has been haunting her the entire night.   
  
*****  
  
==Kinomoto Household, 2:45 am==  
  
Eriol accepted the steaming mug of coffee that Fujitaka had passed to him and took a small sip, cringing internally at the bitter aftertaste. He loathed coffee, preferring instead the sweet aroma and taste of tea, but he couldn't argue since it was the professor himself who concocted the drink for him. Thinking back a few minutes earlier, the English agent couldn't help but feel relieved that the professor had somehow managed to knock the stuffed animal on the floor. He was so engrossed with what he was doing that he had mistakenly put down his guard of his surroundings. While Fujitaka was fumbling around the carpet for the toy, Eriol had discreetly closed the professor's personal records and schooled his features to that of amusement before the old man had looked up and found him in the living room.  
  
Fujitaka had already taken the seat opposite the younger man and had started eating, a light blush still tinging his cheeks. "I hope that my little spill back there didn't disturb whatever it was that you were working on." He commented laughingly as Eriol shook his head good-naturedly.  
  
"No. I was just browsing through Mr. Hamajiki's insurance policy when you--" he smirked, then jokingly added "--dropped in."   
  
The two of them chuckled as Fujitaka raised his mug to his lips, thankful of the younger man's company. He sincerely liked his daughter's current boyfriend even though Eriol had rarely volunteered any information about himself for the past year that he and Sakura had been dating. Fujitaka didn't mind this quirk one bit, though. He trusted Eriol, and this was simply because he knew enough to know that the young man lived a decent, clean life as an insurance salesman(7). And he really does seem to care for his daughter. He needed a man like that for Sakura, especially now that his life might be in danger from--  
  
Abruptly, he cut off the thought, instead focusing on the solemn face of his companion. He couldn't fear for his life now, not when he was almost at the brink of finding out what his 'discovery of a lifetime' really is. "Don't you have work tomorrow, Eriol-san? Shouldn't you be resting?" He offered conversationally before sinking his teeth into his BLT.  
  
Eriol placed his coffee cup back down and smiled. "Yes, I do. But I want to be here when Sakura gets home safely from work. Besides, my appointment with Hamajiki-san won't be until two tomorrow afternoon. I'll still have time to catch some sleep before then."  
  
"That's good, then." The professor commented with a nod of his head, his respect for Eriol increasing another notch as the young man's words of '-gets home safely from work' echoed in his mind. "I really appreciate your concern for my daughter, Eriol-san. I haven't had the time to worry about her for the past year and a half, you know." He told Eriol gratefully. Inside, he added, 'I've been so busy worrying about myself that my family's safety completely slipped my mind.'  
  
Eriol, for his part, knew exactly what the professor, even if Fujitaka himself didn't know that Eriol knew about the upcoming threat to his life. The Kinomoto Fujitaka assignment was strictly marked as private and confidential, and, besides himself, only the EIU knew all about the case. "Nan demo nai no, Kinomoto-san(8)," He replied seriously. "It's the other half of my job now, isn't it?"  
  
'And the other half is finding the assassin and eliminate him before he eliminates YOU.' Eriol couldn't help adding in his mind as he and Fujitaka went about sipping their disgusting coffee.  
  
*****  
  
==Upstairs, Fujitaka's study, 2:47 am==  
  
The window slid soundlessly back in place as the masked intruder headed purposefully towards the cluttered table, carrying a small black box. Carefully avoiding disturbing any of the scattered documents, he immediately knelt by the table and opened the box.  
  
Inside was a tiny, rectangular contraption with a small blinking light.  
  
A phone tap.  
  
Disconnecting the phone, the black-clad man proceeded to carefully but quickly dismantle the mouthpiece. Sticking the small device under the mouthpiece itself where discovery was near impossible, he quickly and efficiently assembled the contraption, connected it back, and placed it exactly where the intruder had first picked it up.  
  
Slipping outside the cool night once more, the intruder headed directly towards an unmarked car parked three houses away from the Kinomotos. Shutting the door behind him, the black-clad figure took of his mask and booted the computer sitting on the passenger seat.  
  
Li Syaoran's expressionless amber eyes flashed with grim drive.  
  
'Give me one week, sensei. After that, you're mine.'  
  
==TBC==  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. Means front office. As in reception, 'Goood evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?' front office. I'm a Tourism major, and since our tests are coming up I decided that I might as well incorporate some of what I've learned in this fic. ^-^ Who knows? Some of you might even be impressed!  
  
2. Why is that everytime we authors introduce Syaoran, we amost ALWAYS start by describing his eyes?!  
  
3. First rule in Front Office management: Always be corteous and polite, no matter how bad the guest is behaving. The hotel won't be able to sell any rooms if the attendants are all mean and irritable.  
  
4. Walk-in is actually an HRM (Hotel and Restaurant Management) term for a guest who checks in without a reservation. I know, I know. I'm a loser. So sue me.  
  
5. Yeah. Disgusting, I know. But this happens!!!  
  
6. Very UN-Tomoyo like. But we're in an alternate universe, aren't we?  
  
7. Kind of corny. I wanted Eriol to go undercover as a commercial pilot but figured that he would be too conspicuous if he spends too much time at the Kinomoto's especially with the thousands of flights he should be flying.  
  
8. "It's nothing, Mr. Kinomoto."--or something like that. 


	4. Side Job

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have nothing. Get off my case.  
  
ASSASSIN by rei-chan  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Side Job  
  
==Room 602, The Renaissance, 3:20 am==  
  
Li Syaoran quietly slid his key card in the slot and pushed the door of his room open, a ghost of a smile gracing his otherwise stolid features as he soundlessly made his way towards the interior of the room. His first order of business went quite well. Once the phone tap was in place the young assassin could easily monitor all of Kinomoto Fujitaka's calls. Installing a surveillance camera within the professor's household would be unneccessary. His orders were simple; eliminate Fujitaka Kinomoto, retrieve Operation RAGE, and be inconspuciously missing afterwards.   
  
Besides, Syaoran wasn't planning on prolonging the professor's time.   
  
He planned to just go for the kill as soon as the oppurtunity presents itself to him.  
  
He plans to stalk the professor like the lone wolf he was knowned and trained to be, sure and meticulous.  
  
He will make sure that Fujitaka dies in a professional manner.  
  
His way.  
  
Settling himself on the soft chair in front of the table, the young assassin silently pulled his laptop towards him and flipped the monitor up, watching impassively as the screen slowly flickered to life. He had developed the habit of constantly checking his inbox for new orders, ever since the Federation started assigning him the most dangerous ones. Usually, between missions, he is sent to accomplish two or more quick projects in broad daylight. And since the assassination of Kinomoto Fujitaka was given the grace period of one week by the commander, he had plenty of spare time.  
  
Syaoran effortlessly typed in his private code as soon as the Federation logo started flashing, and let out a grunt as his inbox flashed open. As expected, a side job has been wired to him. Nothing complicated. The message contained a time, a place, a prefered date, and a request for him to make it seem like a government-planned assassination(1). Figures. Those hoodlums who usually seek the aide of the Federation always wanted to land the blame back on the government, wash their hands clean of the crime and rant the bombshell against Japan, unmindful of whose hands it was they were staining with blood...  
  
The amber-eyed hitman smothered a derisive snort at the thought. 'Those bastards.' He commented darkly to himself as he forcefully maneuvered his mouse around.  
  
An icon indicating that an attachment was contained within the file caught his attention, and he immediately clicked it open, wondering what it was. Within seconds a picture of his latest target appeared on the screen. Syaoran studied the distinguished features of the man he was going to assassinate intently when he noticed that the man's eye color was actually a beautiful shade of emerald. One corner of his mouth quirked up.   
  
Interesting.  
  
The face of the auburn-haired receptionist who had checked him in flashed across his mind, and he couldn't help but smirk at the memory of her hostility. He had a lot of fun toying with the pretty front office clerk. He knew right from the start, as soon as he had approached the front desk, that she was Fujitaka's daughter, Sakura. How could he not? Before checking in he had stopped by the Kinomotos to observe. He had seen the young woman playing ball with a two-year-old boy at their backyard, and she had piqued the young assassin's interest. True, he had gone to bed with dozens of women--you can't just help from doing so in the Federation barracks--but what struck him was the almost tangible air of innocence surrounding her. He was immediately fascinated by this, for the whores who constantly visit the barracks didn't have the same charisma.   
  
It's just too bad that Kinomoto Sakura was his assignment's only daughter.  
  
A set of visions suddenly threatened to send the young assassin into yet another round of self-loathing, but quickly he pushed aside the notion and concentrated on his work. While it would be easy to actually seduce the young girl into bed with him--he had done the same thing countless times before--he had sworn off getting involved with relatives of his subjects. Not after--  
  
'Don't.'  
  
He hastily shoved the memory aside and focused on reading his orders.  
  
Now was not the time to dig up the ghosts from the pasts.  
  
Especially now that he was in the middle of a job.  
  
Shutting down his machine, Syaoran slowly picked himself up from the chair and plopped down on the well-made bed, his thoughts drifting back to the Kinomoto Fujitaka assignment. He was a bit curious as to what Operation RAGE really was. He had searched every cyber nook and cranny of the Federation Systems mainframe for the information, but with no such luck. The young assassin now wondered what was so important about Operation RAGE to cost the innocent professor's life.  
  
Oh, well.  
  
It really wasn't his place to ask.   
  
'After all,' Syaoran mused as he pillowed his arms behind his head, 'Kinomoto Fujitaka's life meant another millions of dollars to my bank account.'  
  
*****  
  
==Kinomoto Household, 4:17 am==  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol pulled the door open to find a sleepy Kinomoto Touya standing in front of it, still clad in his pilot's uniform(2). Behind him, Eriol could see Touya's wife and oldest child both snoozing inside their car. Immediately, the English man invited him in.  
  
"How was the flight, Touya-san?" Eriol asked as Touya stepped in the house and took of his shoes, setting his leather bag on the floor next to him.  
  
The older Kinomoto shook his head in exhaustion. "Tiring." He mumbled thickly amidst a jaw-breaking yawn, waving a hand vaguely in the air as Eriol made a move to slide his coat off his shoulders. "Don't bother, Eriol-san. I won't stay long, anyway. I just came for Xiaran."  
  
Eriol nodded once. "Right. He's sleeping in the guest bedroom. Do you want me to call your father for you?" He asked politely as Touya took a step towards the said bedroom.  
  
Touya shook his head. "No." Noticing the funny look he was getting from the ever-polite man, Touya laughed. "I'll just say hello to Dad tomorrow evening. I'm really tired."  
  
"If you say so."   
  
Touya watched as his sister's boyfriend headed back to his place in the living room before dragging his aching body towards where his son was sleeping soundly. He genuinely liked Eriol. He was polite, smart, and decent. Most importantly, Touya knew he could readily count on the English man to protect his little sister in his absence.  
  
And look after his overworked father, it seems.  
  
Reaching the guest room, Touya slowly eased the door open and smiled as he caught sight of his youngest son sleeping soundly on the bed.  
  
Also, Eriol made one hell of a babysitter whenever Sakura or his father was busy.  
  
*****  
  
==The Renaissance Hotel, Reception Area, 5:10 am==  
  
Sakura was busy arranging the guest profile forms under the counter when a three heavy set figures stopped in front of the desk. "Miss?"  
  
Smiling, Sakura immediately stopped whatever it was she was doing and turned all her attention to her guest. "Yes, sir?" She probed pleasantly. "How may I help you?"  
  
The older man couldn't help but smile at the girl's infectious cheer. "I would just like to check for any messsages. I am Monsieur Francois Certude at the Penthouse."  
  
'Penthouse. Wow.' Sakura thought in awe to herself as she made a move to pick up the phone. "Let me check with the concierge, Mr. Certude." Punching in the local number for the hotel concierge, Sakura waited two rings before a deep male voice answered.  
  
"Conscierge."  
  
"Yes. Mr. Certude would like to check for messages."  
  
"A Mr. Battali called. He says to tell Mr. Certude to meet him at the Blue Ale at ten AM today."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura placed the receiver down and turned back to her guest. "Concierge just informed me that a Mr. Battali wants to meet you at the Blue Ale at ten AM today, sir." She cheerfully informed the patron.  
  
Mr. Certrude's emerald eyes twinkled. "Thank you, Miss. I have been waiting for that call. I would just go up to my suite and freshen up before I go and meet him. Can you by any chance give me directions to the Blue Ale when I finish my shower?"  
  
The auburn-haired girl nodded dutifully. "Certainly, sir. Just let me know when you're leaving.(3)" The Blue Ale was just two blocks away from the hotel, which would make it easy for her to point him at the right direction.  
  
Mr. Certrude thanked her profusely and left, his two bodyguards twin shadows behind him. As soon as he had left, Sakura felt Tomoyo, who had just came out of the Front Office in time to see Mr. Certrude walk off, poke her at the small of her back.  
  
"Being the emissary for negotiations(4) sure does make a man buff, doesn't it?" Tomoyo observed as she watched the three forms enter the elevator with an almost predatory gleam in her dark eyes.  
  
Sakura turned to her best friend in surprise. "Hoe? Is he the VIP we were preparing so frantically for?" She wanted to know as she peered at the three men.  
  
The dark-haired woman nodded her head. "Uh-huh. Came in just a few minutes ahead of you last night." Tomoyo informed her softly. "The Penthouse, as well as the whole 24th floor, was closed off for him and his entire barage of hulking escorts." Her whole face suddenly scrunched up, as though remembering something unpleasant, as she went back to her place behind the computer. "I swear, his bodyguards are bigger than any man has the right to be, Sakura-chan!" She suddenly declared with a shudder.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes to the ceiling before swatting her friend on the arm. "Why is it that YOU notice EVERYTHING when it comes to MEN, huh, Tomoyo-chan?!" She cried as Tomoyo laughingly dodged her blows.  
  
"I don't know." Tomoyo managed to gasp out between giggles as Sakura continued attacking her, now armed with handfuls of glossy brochures. "I'm just observant, I guess! Ouch, Sakura-chan! That hurts!"  
  
*****  
  
==Kinomoto Household, 6:10 AM==  
  
Eriol soundlessly eased the door to Fujitaka's study open and couldn't help but smile when he found the professor sprawled on top of his desk, snoozing gently. He had come to tell the professor that Sakura had called and would be home a bit later than usual, since a VIP had requested a particular favor from her. Seeing that Kinomoto-san seemed to be taking some well-deserved rest, Eriol immediately closed the door and tiptoed away from the room. He had also been intending to tell the professor that he was leaving, but seeing the state Fujitaka was in, he figured a few hours more of missed sleep on his part would be fine. Not that he had anything important planned for the day.  
  
Settling himself back on the couch, the English agent pulled his laptop back on his lap and surveyed the scrolling data in front of him.  
  
Besides, he couldn't leave now even if his life depended on it.  
  
He was minutes away from breaking the first of the hundreds of security codes protecting the Federation systems mainframe.  
  
*****  
  
==The Blue Ale, 9:54 am==  
  
Li Syaoran's amber eyes scanned his surroundings like a hawk, searching for his target. The orders he had received earlier that morning stated that his assignment, Francois Certrude, would be meeting an acquaintance at the Blue Ale at ten hundred hours that day, flanked by his usual entourage of bodyguards. To any ordinary killer, Certrude might seem like a hard target, surrounded by escorts. But not for Syaoran.  
  
Truth be told, this mission was a walk in the park by all means.  
  
Downtown Tomoeda was packed with shoppers of all ages even at this early hour. Here and there people would jostle each other along the way, and, by the looks of it, it wouldn't be long until the pedestrian traffic jam starts. Blending in after the kill would be a breeze.  
  
A fleet of black hooded cars came within the young assassin's line of vision, and he couldn't suppress the smile that graced his blank expression. These dignataries sure as hell didn't know how it is to travel incognito. Their black vehicles all but screamed 'Diplomat on board. Assassins fall in line'. He watched calmly from his spot a short distance away from the restaurant door as a hulking figure dressed all in black stepped out from the car, did a quick survey of his environment, before reaching inside the vehicle to assist someone out. Syaoran's eyes narrowed and purpose shone in their amber depths as he moved to position.   
  
'Target on sight.' He murmured to himself as he watched the emerald-eyed old man inch his way out of the vehicle, his fat belly barely making the task any easier. Nonchalantly, Syaoran raised his pistol and undid the safety latch behind it, aiming for the kill.  
  
Certrude casted a weary eye at the bustling crowd around him before motioning at his men to surround him.  
  
Syaoran found his chance.  
  
In the split second that Certrude turned to wave a hand at his bodyguards, the brown-haired assassin had already lined up his shot.   
  
The world froze as Syaoran concentrated on his target, eyes locked on Certrude.  
  
Bang.  
  
Certrude dropped to the ground like a fallen tree, eyes wide open as blood gushed freely from the bullet hole on his forehead.  
  
"Shit!" The receptionist of the Blue Ale suddenly shouted as she stared, wide-eyed, at the rapidly cooling corpse of the late Francois Certrude, emissary of negotiations of France.  
  
As if this was a signal, everybody started to scream.  
  
Syaoran calmly walked away from the mass panic, nonchalantly tucking his Beretta under his green long-sleeved shirt.  
  
'Target eliminated.'  
  
==TBC==  
  
==I demand reviews for this one!!! It took me only about seven hours to finish writing it. Man, what POSSESSED me today?!  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. I've imagined the Federation to be a secret service organization which is not at all affiliated by the government. Think Mafia. The government knows it's there, but they can't do anything about it.  
  
2. Can you just IMAGINE him?! *giggles* How KAWAII!!!  
  
3. Lemme just explain this. I stated in the previous chapter that Sakura's shift ends at six. So, some of you might think, 'Now, how in hell can Sakura point the directions to Mr. Certrude when she punches out at six?'. In the hospitality industry, the employees have to adjust to every guest demand. If Mr. Certrude, a guest, and a VIP for crying out loud, wants Sakura to be the one to tell him where the Blue Ale is, then Sakura would just have to hang around the front office until Mr. Certrude is ready to leave. *shrugs at the stunned expressions on everyone's faces* That's hotel operations to you, people.  
  
4. Hmm...how do I explain this? An emissary for negotiations is somewhat like a diplomat, whose main concern is to establish a peace talk between his country and another. 


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have nothing. Get off my case!  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my parents, the two people I miss so much. I love you guys...  
  
ASSASSIN by rei-chan  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Unexpected Visitor  
  
==Kinomoto Residence, 10:13 AM==  
  
Fujitaka snapped out of the horrendous dream he was having when the telephone suddenly rang. Shaking his head to clear himself of sleep, the sandy-haired man reached over and picked up the contraption, stiffling a tired yawn as he answered, "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Sensei?" A young voice called out uncertainly from the other end.   
  
"Yes." Fujitaka replied thickly, stretching his free arm over his head as he slowly stood up from his perch on his swivel desk chair. "Who is this?" He wanted to know as he slowly rotated his stiff shoulders, grimacing as he heard all his joints pop. Falling asleep slumped on a huge mahogany desk was NOT his idea of comfort.  
  
"It's Hamaki."  
  
The grip that the professor had on the receiver tightened, and Fujitaka sank back down on his chair, weakened. From relief or from fear, he didn't know. "Hamaki-san!" He exclaimed, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as one of his hands unconsciously fingered the set of keys he always kept hidden in his breast pocket. Hamaki Kenji was his right hand man and partner in research. He was also one of the few living excavationers left working on their 'discovery'. "Any news?"  
  
"Yes, sensei. But we're going to need to exhaust all your connections for this."  
  
Despite his growing worry, Fujitaka was intrigued. "What do you mean?" He inquired from the other man, his mind racing.  
  
There were some shuffling sounds coming from Hamaki's end. A moment later, his partner's voice came back on the line. "Is your fax connected right now, sensei?"  
  
The professor glanced at one corner of his study where his fax machine was sitting, green light blinking innocently in the grim daylight. "Yes."  
  
He heard a soft beep, and then the steady hum of a working machine. "I'm faxing you some of the documents I've gathered from my German contact. Read through them, then call me. We'll need to exhaust all of your resources to break this one."  
  
"Ok." He couldn't think of anything more to say. The fact that they were so near from uncovering the truth regarding their 'discovery' left him speechless and completely overwhelmed. He thanked Hamaki for his news, returned the phone back on its cradle, and headed towards his fax to wait for the documents. Closing his eyes, the professor silently said a prayer for the souls of his comrades, who had died because of this discovery.  
  
'May all your lives be a worthy sarifice for this, my friends.'  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran was silently making his way back to where he parked his car via a narrow alley way when a strong hand suddenly grabbed him from behind. In a blink of an eye, one of his hands had grabbed the hand holding him and twisted it in a vise grip, while his other held a primed Beretta aimed at his assailant's temple.  
  
Yue(1) stared back at him calmly, his eyes flickering with something akin to amusement. "Nice to see you, too, Li." The long-haired man said sweetly as he met Syaoran's livid gaze.   
  
Grunting, the young assassin immediately released his grip and placed his gun back in its holster. "What do you want, Yue?" He spat out harshly, amber eyes blazing with anger as he took in the other fellow's smiling face. His whole body was shaking. Not with fear, but with anger.  
  
Yue nonchalantly brushed a feather-light kiss on Syaoran's cheek, which the amber-eyed man fended off easily. Tutting, Yue stepped back and flapped the tails of his business coat, as if showing off the gun barely visible from under his shirt. "Really, Syaoran. Is that the way to welcome a good friend?" He asked lightly.  
  
Syaoran snorted. "You were _NEVER_ my friend." He retorted, amber eyes blazing with raw fury as he watched Yue nonchalantly flick a stray lint off his gray black coat. "So don't feed your ego."  
  
The older assassin made a dramatic show of clutching his heart, all the while managing to sneer at the other man. Syaoran merely stared at him, disgust clearly reflected in his eyes.   
  
Seeing that his melodrama was unfazing his companion, Yue straightened up and cleared his throat, his whole expression transforming from boyish mischief to that of complete detachment. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a long white envelope. He handed it to Syaoran with a smirk. "The Capo has a little project for you." He stated blandly, waving the envelope in front of the other's face like a banner. "Double pay with a huge bonus. Interested?"  
  
Syaoran glared daggers at him. "I don't accept orders from that bastard. Not anymore." He declared forcefully, reaching forward to clamp a hand around Yue's flapping arm and holding it firmly in place.   
  
Yue shook his head, his long, loose mane of hair swishing with the slight breeze. "My, my! Our little wolf," He mourned in fake disappointment and hurt, "How you have changed!" Heaving a tragic sigh, he pulled his arm out of Syaoran's grip and held the envelope with both hands. "It's not like you to turn down an assignment." The long-haired man mused, his expression contemplative, "Let alone one that offers double rewards."  
  
The amber-eyed assassin deftly crossed his arms across his lean chest. "I work for the Federation now." Was his flat response.   
  
Yue shrugged. "Killing is killing, Syaoran." He reasoned, tapping the envelope on his palm a couple of times. Noticing that his rationalism still failed to elicit a response from his taciturn companion, Yue ripped the envelope open and pulled out a single piece of folded paper. Unfolding it gently, he held it to Syaoran. "Besides, I think you'll be greatly interested in this project, seeing that the Federation has asked you to get rid of the sensei."  
  
Syaoran saw red. In one swift motion he had a death grip on Yue's jugular and had the older man pinned against the alley wall. Once more pulling out his gun, he aimed it directly between Yue's calm eyes. "I've told you time and time again not to meddle in my affairs, you bastard!" He raged through gritted teeth, eyes blazing.  
  
His captive held up both hands in mock surrender. "I don't really have that much of a choice, do I, Syaoran? The Capo is paying me to track your down." Again, he waved the piece of paper in Syaoran's face, unmindful of the dangerous proximity of the gun. "I suggest you read through this first before pulling that trigger on me."  
  
The amber-eyed man glared one last time at him before releasing his hold and pulling the paper out of his grasp. "This better not happen again." He growled as he forcefully pocketed the wired message.   
  
Yue gracefully stood up from the dirty street where he had landed after Syaoran had let go of his throat. There was a large reddish mark on his neck from where the other assassin had almost closed off his windpipe, but he didn't seem to mind this at all. He smiled, and the smile was soft. Almost sincere.  
  
"As you wish, Syaoran. As you wish."  
  
With that, he turned and headed the other direction, leaving the scowling young man behind.  
  
*****  
  
==The Renaissance, 10:45 AM==  
  
Sakura shouldered her small bag before waving an exuberant goodbye at her co-workers. "Ja ne!" She called out cheerfully as she headed out of the locker rooms. Making her way towards the back stair case, the emerald-eyed receptionist hummed tunelessly to herself, her spirits soaring. In spite of the incredibly bad night she had had with the infamous Li Syaoran, her shift for that working day went quite well under the circumsances. She earned lots of tips, and more than one guest commended on her spectacular service.  
  
Pushing open the back doors leading outside the hotel, Sakura's eyebrows knitted together when she caught sight of a completely hysterical Nikira huddled with a few of their co-workers. Immediately she made her way towards the group, calling out, "What's going on?!"  
  
Nikira took one look at her and was in Sakura's arms in an instant. "It was horrible--too much blood--everyone was screaming--lost all my groceries for this week--scared me to death--" The blue-eyed Japanese woman babbled almost incoherently, latching herself on Sakura's waist as she turned horrified eyes at her friend.  
  
Sakura let her colleague babble on for a few seconds before pushing her off her chest and giving her slender shoulders a firm shake. The sound of her teeth rattling inside her head seemed to snap Nikira out of the horrific nightmare she caught herself in, and she immediately burst into tears. The emerald-eyed woman gently patted her on the back while she wept.  
  
"Daijoubo yo, Nikira-chan. You're safe here." Sakura mumbled soothingly by Nikira's ear. Over the crying woman's shoulder, she mouthed an inquiry to their colleagues.  
  
Sam, a bellhop and one of Sakura's good friends at work, step forward. "She went to buy groceries at the shopping district before heading home." he began, shooting a sympathetic glance at the still-sobbing Nikira cradled in Sakura's arms, "She saw Certrude-sama dead with a bullet hole on his head in front of the restaurant."   
  
Sakura's knees turned to jelly at the news. Her head swan. "Ce-certrude-sama?" She repeated faintly, her face draining of color. Slowly she sank to the ground with Nikira still wrapped around her waist, stunned.  
  
Sam knelt beside her and made her lean against his knee as support. "Hai." He quietly confirmed as he stared down at the auburn-haired girl in concern. "Nikira-chan came running all the way back, screaming and crying." He shook his head. "The police are already there at the scene, but they couldn't find any evidence of foul play. I heard from Marco that they suspect it as a government assassination."  
  
Sakura wasn't listening entirely at the young man's words. His earlier news was still echoing in her head. 'She saw Certrude-sama dead with a bullet hole on his head in front of the restaurant...'  
  
'The Blue Ale,' Her mind corrected her unwanted thoughts unconsciously. 'You were just giving him directions earlier...'  
  
Sakura felt dizzy. She felt a light hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"Sa-sakura-san?" Sam's deep baritone wavered a bit as he noticed the glazed look on his friend's normally bright eyes. "Daijoubo ka?" He gently grabbed both her shoulders.  
  
She forced an unnatural smile for him. "Aa. Daijoubo." Gently pushing Nikira upright, she deposited her sniffling burden over to another colleague and stood up. "I have to go home." She announced, closing her eyes briefly as another wave of dizziness threatened to engulf her.  
  
Sam touched her shoulder. "I'll drive you." He told her firmly.  
  
"Iie." Sakura shook her head. "I'm ok. Just a bit shaken by the news. I mean, I was just giving the man direction earlier before this--before he--"  
  
Nikira sniffled.  
  
Sakura gently pushed Sam's hand off her shoulder. "Ja ne." She bade cheerfully but firmly as she walked down the back exit. As soon as she was sure that her friends were out of sight, Sakura held one hand against the wall as she instructed herself to breathe.   
  
'Certrude-sama is dead.'  
  
She bit her lip as bile rose up to her throat.  
  
'Certrude-sama is dead.'  
  
She didn't even know why she was so affected by the news of the emissary of negotiation's sudden and violent demise. She didn't even know him that well.  
  
'He's dead.'  
  
Another wave of nausea almost made her pass out, but she ventured on her walk boldly, one hand still against the wall to help her balance herself. Soon her ambling brought her to the end of the street. The bus stop was just across it. Taking a huge breath, she let go of the wall, and immediately started to collapse.  
  
Instead of meeting with solid ground and asphalt, a warm body cushioned her fall. Sakura had the briefest view of a pair of incredible amber eyes before she completely passed out.  
  
*****  
  
==Kinomoto Residence, 11:24 AM==  
  
Eriol glanced at his watch. Sakura should have been home thirty minutes ago.   
  
Without turning off his laptop, Eriol proceeded to pack it back in its case, careful not to disturb the cord connecting his computer to his mobile phone. He could have easily left the machine on the table while he drove around in search of Sakura, but it was just too risky. Whoever was the assassin the Federation had sent after Fujitaka didn't know that there was an EIU agent monitoring the Kinomoto family. He wasn't about to make the mistake and reveal his well-guarded identity to the enemy.  
  
Shouldering his pack, Eriol swiftly headed for the front door.   
  
'Stay safe while I'm gone, sensei.'  
  
TBC  
  
==well, there..hope you liked it...*scuffs a shoe against the floor* Man!!! I feel so inferior!!!*sits down in front of the PC and mopes. MuMu watches her mistress with big, sad eyes*  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. Oh my gosh!!! I can just IMAGINE the scene...can you? 


	6. Operation RAGE: Fujitaka's Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have nothing. Get off my case.  
  
Author's Notes: To my own Syaoran-kun, who is currently stuck babysitting his little cousins, this chapter goes out to you. Ai shiteru.  
  
I've also decided to just drop the whole crossover thing with Gundam and just keep the story quite parallel to the series. I realized that including Heero, Duo, and Co. in the story would just complicate it more to the point of quandry. Besides, I don't need really need the Destructo Boys to obscure the plot even more. Hell, I'm already having too much of a hard time keeping Syaoran and Eriol in character.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Operation RAGE: Fujitaka's Realization  
  
In all the years I have spent studying archeology not only as a profession but as a passion, I would consider this discovery as the most precious yet most dangerous relic I and my excavation team had ever found.   
  
I quickly thumbed through the documents that I had just received from Hamaki, my eyes widening as the whole truth behind the huge black metallic machine(1) that we had dug out was revealed in front of them. I couldn't believe it.  
  
Operation RAGE.  
  
In all my years as an archeology professor and excavationist, never in my entire career did my mind ever failed to accept and process the fact that what we have actually uncovered was one of Japan's most well-guarded secrets.  
  
There was never really any public resource available pertaining to Operation RAGE. To find a specific name for our discovery took almost seven months of furious research through questionable government channels. The University of Tomoeda excavation team was merely lucky enough to have Hato Jiiro as a member. Aside from being a walking and talking archeological encyclopedia, the kid was an expert hacker. Through his unchartered and illegal channels we were able to find several pictures and facts describing in vague detail the whole essence of Operation RAGE. From the available resources, we found out that the operation was started 30 years ago by five extremely intellectual scientists hired by the government. It has been stated, though succintly, that the mecca would be used as a defense weapon against possible attacks. To what or from what, it didn't say. But the pictures of the operation in its completion was enough for all of us to conclude that whatever the robot's purpose was, it wasn't simply for 'defense'. Standing at almost 80 feet, the black machine fashioned a feast of several high-powered artillery enough to blow the whole of Tokyo with a single push of a button. One channel that Jiiro had hacked into contained the comment coming from the French emissary of negotiations Francois Gertrude that the operation was designed not to defend but to conquer. I was in doubt over that theory for several months, but after seeing the new documents that Hamaki has recently acquired from God knows where, I was slowly starting to come to the realization that what we had uncovered was actually Japan's version of a mass destructive force.  
  
I idly leafed through the files again, my heart thudding with growing fear as bit by bit, the whole essence of the Operation becomes clear to me. It is no wonder, then, that members of my team are being assassinated one by one. It was obvious that the Japanese government did a lot of work keeping the operation confidential. And now that we had just uncovered--though by sheerest accident--the one thing that they had worked so hard to keep away from the press, they have all the right to do so.   
  
Trust one of my supposedly innocent excavations to find out whether or not there really was an ancient Fujian civilization(2) buried under the thick ashes of the volcano turn out to be the candle wicks that would slowly count down my colleagues' lives.  
  
My colleagues, and, soon, my life.  
  
I picked a sheaf of papers out from the pile of documents and leaned back against my swivel chair, deciding to just immerse myself with work rather than mourn over the loss of my friends' lives. Noticing a short note in Hamaki's hand written on top of the document, I quickly made myself comfortable and read his note.  
  
The document was hacked from the Japanese Bureau of Defense by Hamaki's German contract Batalli. How Batalli had gotten hold of such classified information was beyond me.   
  
I read on, and after a few moments of tense silence and information digestion, the document fluttered t the floor when it slipped through my suddenly lax fingers.  
  
Oh, God.  
  
Hamaki's fax contained detailed information regarding the capabilities of RAGE. Made from a strong, unidentified metal alloy, RAGE was designed specifically to operate on solar power stored within the system. It's operating system was designed specifically to be run and operated by a single computer and was proved to be hack-proof. It has also been designed to function on stealth, and can fly over 3,000 square miles in thirty minutes. Aside from artillery, RAGE is also equipped with a beam cannon which can decimate anything within a fifty-mile expanse with a single blow, laser sabers capable of cutting through metals several miles thick, and an atomic bomb that would go off with a single push of a a key.  
  
Kami-sama.  
  
The scientists responsible for the conception of this tool for world domination, who were only known to the government as the ThinkTank group, were killed in a plane crash two days before the test flight. The cause of the crash is still unknown up to now, but the Secretary of Defense has the suspiscion that the Federation was behind the crash though no evidence against the organization has been found. Because of the scientists' untimely death, they had not been able to give a briefing to the Japanese Naval Force about the operation, therefore causing the government to abandon their project and dumping the robot at the mouth of Mount Fuji, away from the prying eyes of the Japanese.  
  
It is just too bad for my team that we were the ones who smelled the stink that the government has tried with all its power to keep away from its people.  
  
Leaning forward, I rested my elbows on my knees and cradled my head against my hands. What had I gotten myself into? It was bad enough that I have come across a highly-classified government project that I as a Japanese civilian should not know about. Now there is also a great possibility that I would soon have an assassin coming after my tail.  
  
It was so obvious now. My colleagues were hunted down and killed because they--WE--knew too much. The question now isn't why we are being killed, but who is ordering us to be killed.  
  
The government? That was a safe assumption. After Jiiro had shown me the mecca still half-buried under the mixture of soil and volcanic ash, I didn't hesitate to call the University and inform them about our finding. It was possible that our excavation has been kept under close scrutinity by several secret agents since we began.   
  
I closed my eyes as a sudden wave of fear threatened to engulf me. One way or another, I have to face the music.  
  
Operation RAGE would be the last discovery I would ever make.  
  
TBC  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. I've always imagined Operation RAGE to resemble Gundam Heavyarms, but with Deathscythe's colors.  
  
2. Has no factual nor historical basis. In short, completely of my own invention. 


	7. Operation RAGE: Eriol's Assignment

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes: This is Eriol's view on the Operation RAGE itself. His would be more detailed than that of Fujitaka's, since he IS an intelligence agent on assigment. I would also be including in this chapter the story of Eriol's life. Cheery, huh?  
  
Oh, and yeah. Back Through Time, once more, is on a temporary hiatus. Now, don't be mad...my reasons are perfectly legit. The story has gone stale, and I decided to just revise the whole thing before I post again. You'll like the new BTT, I swear. Just give me more time and more leeway, and I promise that once I post it up updates will be weekly.   
  
ASSASSIN by rei-chan   
  
CHAPTER SIX: Operation RAGE: Eriol's Assignment  
  
I maneuvered my blue Civic out of the Kinomoto garage and turned towards the tree-lined street, my mind a disorganized turmoil as I tried to shed some understanding to this case that I firsthandedly was hesitant to take. My laptop, which I had positioned on the passenger seat next to me, clacked and beeped like crazy, but my mind was too busy trying to comprehend the current situation to actually care. I couldn't help it.  
  
For the very first time since I started working as a secret agent, I was unsure.  
  
It wasn't because of the fact that my capabilities couldn't handle the pressure. I had been handpicked by the Director of the EIU himself to handle the assignment, saying with all confidence that I was just the man needed for the job. Any agent could have handled the mission just as efficiently as I would have, but not after receiving the formal mission orders did I actually find out why I was the EIU's unanimous choice to handle this case.   
  
The much-feared Federation was most likely involved.  
  
It was only a suspicion on the EIU's part. After all, no single person on this planet could ever produce a shred of evidence that would pin down the Federation to a crime. But the inner workings and the details concerning the 'deaths' of the members of the Kinomoto excavation team all but screamed that the Federation has had a few pairs of hands stained with the victims' blood. The assassinations were clean and swift, the trademark sign of a well-trained and cold-blooded hitman. It was only logical to assume that the killings were executed by several employed assassins working under a group of ex-military personnel and former special agents. The Japanese government, of course, had not been ruled out as a possible suspect. After all, they had tried every means to keep the abandoned operation secret in the past, and its discovery by Fujitaka's team could have triggered the parliament to act on silencing the group of individuals who had more or less found out about their previous destructive project. An agent I know has been sent to infiltrate the Japanese Bureau of Defense in the hopes of finding full proof evidence of their involvement, but, until now, the reports that the EIU had been receiving from him stated none.  
  
The Federation of Assassins...  
  
The same group hiding under the disguise of a business conglomerate operating various businesses and schools.  
  
The same group that had placed me under its wing after my father allegedly entrusted me under their tutelege.  
  
I obediently stopped at a red light, my mind alert but elsewhere, as I recalled how my life had been like in training school. Hard as it may seem to believe, the Federation's guise of a school is, in fact, half true. They do really operate normal elementary and secondary male boarding schools, and not every student is trained to be slayers. One may conclude that the schools were a convenient means for the Federation to be able to pick out the students--young boys--that were probable killers. My case had been no different. My father, a high-ranking political figure who detested me on sight, enrolled me in their school two months after my mother died. It is safe for me to assume that my bastard sire desired me to never show myself in front of his face again. Upon enrollment he had already presented the Federation with enough money to see me through high school, as well as leaving me a hefty bank account and a tightly worded reminder that if I ever needed any more money from him I knew the number at his office.  
  
What prompted the Federation to actually pick me as a pontential assassin? The answer to this, I can only guess. It has always been believed that there exists a force of evil within each individual. To the naturally outspoken and rash, the evil within them is clearly visible through their actions. The Federation believed that children who possess the most serene characteristics hide within them the greatest amount of evil. With the proper motivation, this evil could be unleashed. When I was younger I usually kept to myself. I seldom participate in physical activities and games with boys my age. Instead, I spent most of my time reading, enhancing my musical skills, and practicing martial arts. I was also one of the very few students who treat their mentors with utmost respect.   
  
In the Federation's view, I was the perfect candidate for a potential assassin.  
  
I stepped on the brakes and motioned with my right hand for the old lady by the sidewalk to cross, my mind refusing to delve back to the time when I was first brought into the School. It wasn't horrible by any stretch of imagination. In fact, the experience that I had back then is still an integral part of my current lifestyle. It has shaped me into the person that I am now, and no matter how much I try to forget the past and put it all behind me, I can't. The past is a part of me.  
  
The past is STILL me.  
  
The skills that I have learned at the Federation school; my gun aim, which has been estimated to be at a 98% accuracy. My hacking skills, which I had already successfully used in breaking into the United State's Pentagon database when I was only nine years old. My mastery of three different martial arts. All these I still use in my present occupation. The only difference between myself and the other employed assassins of the Federation is the fact that I have dedicated my life into eradicating their twisted cause.  
  
Not bothering to hide the self-accusing smirk that spread across my features, I turned towards the street heading downtown, not for the first time feeling the wave of intense gratitude sweep all over my body that I had been able to escape from the clutches and influence of the Federation.  
  
It was a good thing that Kaho Mizuku aided me several days after I escaped. There had been another boy with me that time; Li Hao Shi, if I remember him correctly. I was separated from him after we had reached the nearest town, where several Federation agents caught up with us. I ran for hours on end, desperately looking for a safe place to hide out. I knew that shaking off the persistent force of the Federation was hard--the General(1) had eyes and ears everywhere to keep his precious pets from finding egress--but I was determined to escape.   
  
I had to get away, or else I was dead.  
  
Kaho Mizuki's vehicle was the first logical option. Picking the car door lock without setting off the alarm was a menial task. I took the time to look around furtively before clambering unto the backseat, careful not to disturb the various important-looking documents scattered on it. I tried waiting up for whoever it was who owned the vehicle to plead for sanctuary, but having gone through four days without food and rest was beginning to take its toll on me. I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was in a comfortable bed in another country.   
  
It was a couple of weeks later when I found out that she knew who I was. Kaho Mizuki was an EIU agent sent to validate the rumors of Federation-operated schools training young killers. My entrance in her life was enough proof for the EIU to nail the Federation in court. I went through an entire month of various cross-examinations and giving out testimonies. But a week before the first trial Kaho received a call from the Director with the distrubing news that her office, as well as the entire EIU database, was ransacked.  
  
I became a full-time EIU agent five years after that.  
  
Due to the highly advanced training I had received from the Federation, I quickly rose through the ranks and succeeded in my newfound profession. I was usually the first person called on to handle the most difficult of cases. That is why, regardless of my background as a former assassin-in-training, I was given the free reign on the Kinomoto assignment.  
  
For two years Kinomoto Fujitaka's discovery of the Range Artillery Gunmetal Equipage--or simply known as Operation RAGE--has made the top news on every governmental agency around the world. Though kept as a secret from civilians, Operation RAGE has been known and classified as a certified weapon for mass destruction. During the time of its invention, the whole world had been on its toes, afraid to make any action that could very well shift the Japanese government's attention to them. Contrary to the released statement that Operation RAGE was simply a defensive weapon to be used against invaders and enemies 30 years ago, the true purpose of the operation was to expand the Japanese territory and conquer the nearby Korea(2). Being a country known to be highly-advanced in the field of technology, it was easy for the government to come up with a robotic design that could easily wipe out the whole island with a single blow. The design and engineering of the operation was conceptualized by a group of scientists known only to the government as the ThinkTank group(3), and for two years the work to assemble the operation progressed through their instruction and guidance.   
  
Operation RAGE in its completion was truly a force to be reckoned with. I have seen pictures of it during a briefing and shuddered to think what a weapon like that in the hands of the largest group of killers in the world would be capable of. RAGE stood at exactly 84 feet. The mecha's armor is made up of a chemically engineered metallic alloy, ragium. This metal was so strong that it could even graze and chip the surface of a diamond(4). The whole operating system of the robot was controlled by a single microchip that sends and receives commands from a single mother computer through gamma rays that bounce off any satellite in outer space. The said chip was also solar powered, but the mecha's system was specifically designed to store solar energy during the day to enable it to function during the night. RAGE was also equipped with a high-powered beam cannon able to destroy anything and everything within a fifty-mile diameter. The beam comprises of a highly-specialized combination of beta and ultraviolet rays(5) that, when fired, goes through a bulit-in prism dome in the cannon which magnifies the attack. Beam sabres were also installed for added protection and both laser blades were capable of cutting through metals 18 meters thick. Stealth was the mecca's primary function, although the speed at which it moves is to be considered an asset as well. RAGE was designed to travel at 3,000 square miles in an unbelievable time of 30 minutes, and an atomic bomb has been installed within the system that would go off with a single push of a button on the mother system.  
  
With these details in mind, one could very well safely state that it was a good thing that the ThinkTank group died in a plane crash believed--take note, BELIEVED--to be one rigged by the Federation two days before the scheduled test flight. If this hadn't happened and RAGE had been tested and the experiment declared successful, the Korea that we know now should have ceased to exist thirty years ago. Personally, I believe that the plane crash had been a smart move on the Federation's part, though their ulterior motive for eliminating the scientists still eludes me. It could have been a request from an outside party--a party that paid them enough money to feed an entire third world countr--to ensure that the test flight never happens, or it could have been a personal move on the Federation's part. Whatever the reason was, the death of the ThinkTank scientists lessened the complications associated with the operation.  
  
And speaking of complications...  
  
Another thing that has been bothering me regarding this case was the fact that I seem to be falling hopelessly under the charms of Kinomoto Fujitaka's only daughter. It wasn't intentional. My first outlined course of action was to be invisible. But after saving Sakura from a gang of would-be rapists my physical connection to the Kinomoto family flourished. We started going out, and this move gave me the access that I needed to move about the household without eliciting much suspicion from Fujitaka and his killers. During the first few months our relationship was built on the foundation of respect. I respected her femininity and her ideas. She respected my privacy and my ideas. It would have been the perfect situation any undercover agent could ever dream for, but not for me. My close proximity to Sakura has not only stirred feelings of physical attraction. It has also awakened in me the emotion that I in my early days at the Federation school was taught to first forget.  
  
Love.  
  
I love her now.  
  
With this complication, my work has only tripled in its intricacy.  
  
My laptop beeped once more, and I glanced down at it, noting with some sense of satisfaction the coded message that I had already penetrated the first of the five security stages of the Federation systems mainframe. This is good news.  
  
The beep had not only alerted me of my hacking success, it has also reminded me to focus on the task at hand and ignore the pair of clear emerald eyes that suddenly flashed across my mind.  
  
TBC  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. You might be wondering why I chose to call the over-all head of a large group of assassins as General. Lemme explain. Since the Federation thinks of itself as above the law, it just logically follows that they within their group have their own hierarchy of officials against the 'official' officials of the real world. Anyway, this will be expounded on in succeeding chapters.  
  
2. Again, no factual basis for this one. I am recreating the history of Japan as I go along, so don't get your information mixed up.  
  
3. Citations go to a GWING author. I'm sorry girl but I can remember the title of your story. Or your penname, for that matter. The idea of the ThinkTank group, however, is hers and not mine. So all credits should be bounced back. ^-^  
  
4. Hmmm...if I remember my Geology class correctly, the diamond is the strongest mineral on the face of the fucking planet. No other substance could scratch its surface but another diamond. I made this comparison simply to point out the strength of my made-up alloy. *makes a face* Sorry if the name didn't sound at all scientific. I mean, I couldn't very well call my alloy Gundanium, could I?!  
  
5. I'm no scientist so don't believe in this bullshit ok? From what I can remember beta is just simple light ray or something. 


	8. OPERATION RAGE: The Assassin Part 1

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes: Tea, tea, tea!!! *swirly eyes*hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..Boston coffee cake and espresso...yum...*giggle* hey get off me *thud* hahahah!!! *grabs beer from assassin Syaoran* Letshhh be merrrrrrrryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! *collapses on the carpet, unconscious*  
  
MuMu: *blink* HOE?! *gives rei-chan a gentle nudge* She's out cold.  
  
Operation RAGE: The Assassin  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Operation RAGE: The Assassin  
  
Part I: Bonita's  
  
How far would one go for his profession?  
  
The question nibbled at the back of my mind as I silently trailed behind the fat gentleman from the counter towards my designated room with Sakura's limp figure nestled securely within my arms. I forcefully blocked out the old man's exuberant chatter, my mind focused on the incredible turn my mission has suddenly taken.   
  
I had been walking back towards the hotel, my mind reeling with fury at my previous encounter with Yue, when I caught sight of the pretty receptionist hunched against the wall across the bus stop where I stood. In normal circumstances, I would have not given her any mind and just went on my own way. But the telltale signs of stress and shock radiating from her quaking form perturbed my mind. I watched her take a deep breath and stared with morbid fascination at her rapidly paling cheeks. Without really knowing, and without really caring, I took a step towards her general direction, fully intent on displaying some semblance of kindness by asking her if she was all right, when I noticed her knees suddenly buckle underneath her. I took off running towards her, my blood uncharacteristically pounding loudly in my ears and reached her just in time to save her body from coming into contact with the hard asphalt.  
  
Sitting there with her body sprawled halfway over my legs, I contemplated whether or not I should just leave her lying there and count on another passing good samaritan to attend to her, or at least alert someone from the hotel of her condition, but the hollowed voice whispering urgently in my ear that was what remained of my conscience wouldn't permit me to just abandon her in her current state. I had no choice. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her towards my car. Taking her back with me to the Renaissance was out of the question. It would draw too much attention to myself.  
  
Attention that I did not need.  
  
Which is why I find myself walking along the threadbare carpet of Bonita's, a local motel located about four blocks west of the hotel district, in a small dreary street that housed the wilder and bolder establishments in Tomoeda. I came across the shabby motel while doing an early reconnaissance around the area, back before I started trailing Fujitaka. The accommodations were horrible, but it would have to make do if I didn't want to risk calling unwanted attention.   
  
The bellhop, Phil, as he introduced himself to me, paused in front of a simple, run down door with a painted on Room 45 on its surface. "Here ya go, kid. Anythin' else ya n' da little lady need?" His eyes fastened on to my face like Velcro as his left arm pushed the door wide open.  
  
Briefly, I glanced down at my burden. Kinomoto Sakura's face was drawn, and her parched lips were half open as she breathed in and out softly. From my line of vision I could barely make out her moist, raspberry colored tongue, and it took a lot of my self-control to quash the happy hentai thoughts stirring in my mind. "Some water and ice." I flatly replied as I struggled to control my suddenly raging hormones. Now was not the time and place for such unchastened thoughts. "And a couple of Tylenol for her headache when she wakes up."  
  
He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Oh. Kinky, a'nt yah? You really can't tell these days." He told me cheerfully as I followed him into the shabby interior of the room bearing my precious carriage. "But lemme give ya some advice. Tylenol ain't gonna do it, y'know? If we're on the same line of thinking, I suggest using a stronger drug. Maybe somethin' like--"  
  
I glared dangerously at him. "Leave now. You're services aren't needed anymore." I spat out harshly, my mounting dislike for the man increasing up another notch as he shrugged nonchalantly in response. Politicians and civilians alike have all cracked under the intensity of my glare, but he seemed to be immune to it. Instead he turned his back on me and placed the leather case that contained my laptop on the scrubbed wooden table against the wall. I watched his actions for a second in irritation, before turning towards the bed and gently laying Sakura's prone form on the threadbare matress. I hesitated, torn between performing the act or not, but in the end just shrugged carelessly and stripped her of her jacket and sandals, leaving her in her short denim skirt and baby pink tanktop. Fresh enough to be comfortable, yet dressed enough not to arouse any suspicions. The airconditioning system in the motel seems to not be working properly.  
  
The accommodations that this shabby motel provided were unsatisfactory, to say the least, but it was the comfort it provided that truly mattered. I made the move to sit on the floor, fully intent on staying there until my coincidental patient had regained consciousness, when I noticed Phil standing at the foot of the bed wearing an expectant expression on his pudgy face. "What?"  
  
He snorted. "You ain't at no flea market, buddy. You made me carry your shit; you gotta pay for it." He flashed me a gap-toothed smile before rubbing his thumb against his middle finger in a circular motion. "Pay up, kid, and I'll leave ya and d' little popsie alone."  
  
I ground my jaws together before reaching into my pocket for some spare bills. I sincerely wanted to draw on him, knowing that a gun against his salacious face was enough to send his rampaging hormones to hell, but I held back. The Commander's temperament was worse than Phil's, and the annoying man is still alive up to now. Instead, I tossed a hundred yen on the bed. "Leave now." I deadpanned.  
  
Phil bent forward to grab the money, and while he did so, raked an eye across the smooth expanse of Sakura's bare legs.   
  
I had forgotten to cover her state of half nudity with a blanket.   
  
"She is a pretty little thing, ne?" He murmured huskily, the beginnings of the fire of lust sparking his eyes as he all but licked his lips at the glorious sight in front of him. "You gotta tell d' ole man where ya picked this gorgeous up. I have to get a taste of her some--"  
  
I had my gun pressed against his neck in a blink of an eye, and I smirked in dark amusement as I watched his eyes widene almost comically at the sight. Just a simple, lustful action directed towards my patient had provoked my legendary self-control into response. Interesting.  
  
"I am only inches away from shutting you up for good, PHIL." I threatened him in a sepulchral voice, all traces of false tolerance gone as I shoved my weapon firmly against his throat. "Leave now, before my self control snaps and I pull this trigger."  
  
"Ye-yes, sir." Phil answered me in a nervous stutter, his eyes darting briefly towards the door, to the telephone on the side table, before going back to my face. It was amusing to watch the bravado of the bellhop being shredded to bits when waved with a gun.  
  
I raised an imposing eyebrow at him. "If I get wind that you have shared this little encounter to anyone of your friends, rest assured that I will hunt you down and shove this barrel up your hentai ass before blowing it up. You hear me?" I spoke calmly, but my voice carried several degrees of threat in it that it didn't surprise me at the very least when I saw a steadily growing spot travelling down the frightened bellhop's pant leg.  
  
He had wet himself in fear. How...civilian.  
  
I laughed harshly before letting go of my death grip on the front of the man's shirt, and gestured towards the direction of the door with my hand holding the gun. "Well, Phil?" I said expectantly, letting my eyes to briefly stray towards the still open door suggestively.  
  
He was out of the room like a gunshot. I continued standing there listening to his hurried footsteps scurrying away from the room, feeling confident enough to not worry about him going to the police and spilling his story. In all likelihood, the sadistic bastard would just go back to his post and act naturally in front of his co-workers. I've known enough seedy men in my life to predict their actions in my sleep. Besides, in all likelihood, I wasn't even the first one who had pulled the same stunt on him.  
  
A slight movement from the person on the bed caught my eye, and I turned to glance back at her, my expression softening at the sight of Sakura nestled comfortably against the shabby covers. I could not contain the slight smile that graced my features as I stared down at her serene form. She looked so peaceful that it took me a moment to remember that she was actually the only daughter of my assignment.  
  
My eyes immediately hardened at the thought, and I dropped into a seat on the wooden chair at the foot of the bed, purposefully turning my back at her to pull my laptop out from its case. It had been almost fourteen hours since I installed the phone tap in Fujitaka's study, and during those times I had not had the opportunity to check if there had been any important calls the sensei had made or received. The tap I had installed was a prototype of my own invention, which enables me to record the conversation without having to actively listen to it. I came up with the new contraption after getting fed up with the Federation's rather outdated model, which required the tapper to be listening directly in order to record it.   
  
Typing my password on the blinking cursor, I watched impassively as the screen slowly flickered to life, my mind quickly shifting back to assassin mode. I knew that I have to somehow get over the growing obsession I have on Kinomoto's daughter if I plan to make this job a clean one. Distractions were not permitted in my line of work. Focus was a necessity, for without it I could very well be dead.  
  
The software flashed, and upon seeing the encrypted message on the opening screen I could not help but smile. Bingo. Fujitaka received a call, and from the looks of it, the call seemed to concern my mission.   
  
I pulled out my headphones from the leather bag and immediately got to work on connecting them to my computer, my heart light at the small success I had achieved. If all things go well, this mission might be over the day after tomorrow. It was never in my nature to procrastinate, in life or on missions. The longer it took me to eliminate a target, the more I grow impatient and less creative on their deaths. Which was why the Federation knew enough to wire me side jobs to perform between long-term assignments. 'To ease the boredom and warm up the gun arm,' The Commander was always fond of commenting whenever he contacts me to check on my progress. 'A bored Li Syaoran is always a dangerous thing, for we all know what he is capable of doing.'  
  
Up until now, the expression still manages to crack me up.   
  
Probably because I knew that his deduction was right.  
  
Fastening the headphones securely in my ears, I clicked the 'Play' button on the screen, and the voices of two men came on. I listened hard on the conversation between the two of them, noting with slight amusement their obvious attempts of keeping the information exchange discreet.   
  
Hamaki did not divulge much. He mainly wanted to ensure that the sensei's fax was on and connected to receive the details. Hmmm. It seemed that these men were a lot smarter than I thought they were. It was obvious that the assassinations of their comrades have somehow alerted them of the urgency and danger of the situation.  
  
Shaking my head in mild disappointment, I shut off the software and disengaged the headphones from my computer as my mind whirred to formulate a crude plan on how I was going to see those classified files for myself. It was important that I get my hands on those files from Hamaki, for I somehow doubt that the information the Federation had supplied me was complete.  
  
It disgusts me how the Commander and his lackeys disclose information from the people in their employ. I had known of this little quirk for years but never really cared to question their motives. I was certain that their secrecy was with reason, but whether or not the reasons were beneficial to us killers or to them was somewhat questionable.   
  
Come to think of it...Why was I curious about this operation anyway? Knowing the full details behind the assassination was irrelevant, since I would still be paid for my services even if I didn't. But for some reason, my senses were telling me that the information regarding Operation RAGE was as important as the cause of the assassination itself, which was, as stated in my orders, to 'Eliminate the excavationists who hope to gain instant fame from the exposure of the operation.'  
  
Which leads to the rise of one question: What was so classified about the operation that the Kinomoto excavation team had to be eliminated because of it? Was it beneficial to the country, the Federation, or to that wealthy individual who had paid millions for my confidential services? Whatever the answer was to these questions is beyond me, though I have to say that, for the very first time in my entire career as a paid assassin, I wanted to know the ultimate cause behind my killings.  
  
I tapped the monitor twice with my index finger, brows drawn together in thought. It was obvious that if I wanted more information regarding this murder, I would have to dig around for the answer myself.  
  
Sweat dribbled alternately down my forehead, and I impatiently swiped them away. I was right. The airconditioning in this crappy place was not working properly. I hurriedly slipped my green shirt over my head and flung it haphazardly on the back of the wooden chair. That was much better.  
  
Heaving a quiet sigh, I shut down the computer and pushed it all the way across the table before standing up and walking towards the window. The midday sun was shining brightly; it was only about fifteen minutes more until noon. I sneaked a glance back at the prone figure on the bed and noted to myself that if that was the case, my patient would be cranky and hungry when she wakes up.  
  
One of the first missions I had ever done was an undercover assignment in one grand hotel in America. I was ordered to assume the identity of a Higaru Seiya, a bachelor room boy. My orders were to kill a business tycon named James Montgomery who would be checking in the hotel at an uncertain date. Like any other employee I went through all the shifts, morning, middle, and graveyard. From my experience working in a graveyard shift(1), employees were only given a one hour break, usually at around two and three in the morning. If my calculations were correct, then Sakura's last full meal would probably have been over nine hours ago.  
  
Such a pity that civilians like her have to go through the oddest jobs just to earn enough to live. I think this for the probable reason that I never had to grovel to earn my daily bread. Usually it was the other way around.  
  
It is the source of my 'daily bread' that grovels for redemption as they each knelt piously in front of me, all begging for mercy.   
  
Incidently, the virtue was one of the first ones that left me soon after the massacre.  
  
I turned my gaze back outside the window, my eyes blank and unyielding as I surveyed the bustling metropolis below my line of vision. Throngs of people resembling an army of ants scurried here and there, unmindful of the danger keeping tab of their menial activities a few feet above them. Their normalcy intrigued me, for I had never had the opportunity to experience it the way they do. At the thought something, a force, tugged at my heart, and it took me a few seconds of processing to give name to the emotion that was currently constricting my heart.  
  
Pity.   
  
Funny.  
  
I have never felt pity, especially the one directed to myself.  
  
It was fascinating.   
  
TBC  
  
*Chapter 7 Part 2 is up*  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. I worked part time at Mandarin Oriental just a year ago, and I know that all shifts only have one midshift break. No, I didn't work the graveyard one, don't be stupid. I was assigned to the nursery, and I spent almost half my day nursing weeping kids with rich pansies and picking up a kilo of cookie crumbs off the carpet. At least the money I got was good... 


	9. Operation RAGE: The Assassin Part 2

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
MuMu: Rei-chan's buzzed, so I guess it's up to me to fill you in on the weirdness of this chapter. My baka of a mistress divided Chapter 7 into three parts. The first, as you've probably read already, is entirely in Syaoran's POV, and was all about the present situation he was in. This part focuses on his history. You know, life, training, all the shit. Part 3 shifts back to the same atmosphere as Part 1. You know, pot, kettle. Make the connection. *nudges rei-chan with foot* Still out. Damn.  
  
ASSASSIN by rei-chan  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Retrospection: The Making of an Assassin  
  
If I were to write a book describing the euphoria of my childhood, the resulting text would be blank.  
  
Empty.  
  
Like my life.  
  
It wasn't that nothing significant that occurred in it was worth writing. On the contrary, it is quite the opposite. If I were to write a book discussing the intricacies of my childhood, then rest assured that it would be long and complicated. The austerity of my life was not only prevalent in my past.  
  
It tortures me until now.  
  
Before the Federation, I was the only son of a wealthy politician active in the abolition of illegal drugs. It was widespread in Hongkong during my childhood, affecting the youth and damaging the economy. My father, Li Hao Shi, dedicated his entire career to the eradication of the source of the problem; the Triad(1).  
  
The country praised my father's work excessively. He succeeded countless times in his cause, putting behind bars four out of the seven suspected drug cartels in Hongkong that not even the entire government put together had managed to accomplish.  
  
But his dedication came with a price. Every arrest he made increased the number of death threats my family received. It got so bad that my sisters and I even had to quit school for some time just to ensure our safety. I genuinely thought that the threats would not go further than what they were, and still remain empty. I was that innocent, for, at six, I thought that no man was actually capable of killing for revenge.  
  
One rainy morning, my innocent thoughts were proven wrong.  
  
My family was gathered around the dining table that day, that much I can remember. My sisters, all several years older than I was, were giggling hysterically over the spill I had somehow managed to create with my oatmeal. I remember my six-year-old self struggling not to cry with embarrassment. Our parents stood a short distance away, softly laughing at our antics.  
  
The scene we made was cozy, and it would have lasted long if it weren't for the sound of gunshots that suddenly echoed across the mansion.  
  
'Ambush!' A startled cry came from the other side of the estate, which quickly initiated instant pandemonium. Footsteps echoed all over the mansion, mostly from the servants who were in the middle of their chores upstairs as everyone fought to spare their own lives.  
  
'Ieran, take the children and go. Hide.' My father calmly commanded all of us as he purposefully headed out of the dining hall, followed by our small contingent of guards that had suddenly materialized, running, armed, and out of breath, from the back door.  
  
Upon hearing the thinly veiled fear and panic in my father's otherwise composed tone, I immediately scampered into the dry bar, completely missing Feimei's frantic grasp and Mother's panicked call of 'Syaoran!'. Unhooking one of the ancient cabinet doors behind the bar, I shoved myself inside and slammed the door behind me, efficiently hooking the latch located behind the door. The small compartment had always been my little secret. Whenever my sisters have the urge to torment me with ribbons and their pretty little dresses, I would hide out in there. Whenever my mother or my father scolded me for not performing my katana exercises properly, I would scamper in and hide myself for a good number of hours, resurfacing only when they were too frantically devoted to finding me to be absolved. The little room had always been my respite away from every one else.  
  
Now it would be my saving grace.  
  
Footsteps thundered outside, and I tensed up, one of my hands reaching for the practice sword I didn't have.  
  
'I can take them all.' I remember telling myself as I listened hard for any signs of the gunmen outside, part of me worrying over the welfare of my mother and my sisters, who I left hiding under the meager protection provided by the dining table. 'I can take them all. Father taught me well.'(2)  
  
A door burst open. I heard Fuutie let out a startled scream, slightly muffled by the piece of furniture separating myself from my family.  
  
'Where is the boy?' I heard one man's deep baritone ask as his boots made a soft crunching sound when it made contact with the polished wooden flooring.  
  
'He is not here.'  
  
The sound of metal meeting soft skin in a harsh slap reached my hearing, and I whimpered. There was no doubt in my mind that that was my mother's face the man was abusing. My whole being shook violently at the thought, but I didn't make a sound.  
  
'Where is he?' The brusque voice was demanding. I could hear my sisters' agonized sobs from where I was hiding, and I clenched my little fists tightly, waves of helpless fury racking my entire body as I listened to the tortured wails my family was emitting.  
  
'He has escaped.'  
  
One of the gunmen let out an enraged howl at my mother's calm declaration.  
  
'You fool! You will just be making things extra hard for the boy!'  
  
Another slap.  
  
'Please, let her alone!'  
  
Shiefa's plea must have fallen on deaf ears, for another resounding slap echoed in the air. A soundless sob of agony escaped my lips, but I ruthlessly held myself back. I knew deep inside that I had to keep myself safe, for in me lies the only hope of salvation for my family.  
  
I had to get out of this hellhole alive, no matter what happens.  
  
'Then you leave us with no other option, woman.'  
  
Gun shots, several of them, each shot sending a stabbing pain in my chest as I listened helplessly to their pleading screams.  
  
After that, silence.  
  
Blessed silence.  
  
'Better toss the meddling bastard with his family, too.' One of the men said in a spiteful tone, and the tragic sound of one body landing solidly on top of another echoed in the kitchen. 'Fucking asshole.'  
  
'Search the grounds. The boy could not have gotten that far.' Clothes rustled harshly on the floor, followed by several squeaks that could only mean that my family's murderers were walking on a wooden floor drenched in blood.  
  
My family's blood.  
  
My entire body grew cold at the thought. 'They're gone.' The fact had barely registered into my wildly spinning thoughts before the sound of something thumping against the table reached my hearing.  
  
'What the hell are you doing, Wang?' One of the gunmen snarled, faint traces of disbelief coloring his tone of voice as he observed whatever it was his comrade was doing. 'The bitch is dead!'  
  
'She's still warm.' A zipper being pulled open. A groan. 'So fucking warm...'  
  
'Goddamnit, Wang! You're disgusting!'  
  
The sound of fabric being torn roughly filtered through the deafening silence. 'Leave now. I'll join the search soon.' The last word was punctuated with a salacious moan as successive thuds of flesh meeting flesh reached my hearing.  
  
I slid back against the cramped confines of my hiding place, tears stemming down in an unstoppable flow from my wide, unseeing eyes. Realization hit me like a splash of ice cold water. One of my family was being brutally raped. Even in death, these men showed no mercy.  
  
I do not know how long I sat there, huddled, inside the dry bar, rocking myself back and forth pitifully. I wanted to go out and run for help, but I could not make myself push open the door and witness the sorry sight that awaited me. My entire body seemed to have tensed up, my mind completely numb with shock and disbelief at the unexpected turn of events my life has suddenly taken.  
  
Just this morning...just this morning, we were so happy.  
  
It seemed like hours had passed until courage melded back into my body. With great trepidation, I kicked open the cabinet door, fully expecting the worst form of murder to meet my innocent eyes. What greeted my vision in all its sordid detail still serves as fodder for my nightmares up to this time.  
  
Blood was splattered in every possible surface. The counters, the table, the floor, the walls...Every available surface was covered with my family's blood. The meal that we never had the chance to finish spilled all over the table. Oatmeal, eggs, dumplings...All covered in blood.  
  
'No.'  
  
Bile rose up in my throat, but I ruthlessly clamped down the urge to vomit at the sight. Quickly, I averted my eyes and sucked in air when I saw the pitiful forms a few meters away from where I stood. Lying on the cool floor, in mingled crimson pools of their own blood were the bodies of my sisters and father, all bearing the same brutal sign of murder that tragically ended their lives. I whimpered, half in pity, half in disgust, and turned away, only to be greeted by the offensive sight that would continually haunt my thoughts to this day.  
  
My mother lay there, splayed, on the dining table, her skirts pushed up over her waist, blood pooling down her legs in unending cascades. Her eyes were opened wide and staring, her mouth frozen in a desperate scream of plea.  
  
My breath hitched harshly in my throat, and slowly, ever so slowly, I backed away from the tragic vision that presented itself sordidly in front of me. Anger, pain, confusion...all these thoughts spun in my mind, and I did my best to keep up with the turmoil of emotions.  
  
But one thought stood out from the rest.  
  
Revenge.  
  
Rain thundered heavily on the mansion roof, and the strong gust of wind blew mercilessly through the open back door, but I paid no heed to the cold. My eyes were trained unblinkingly on the six figures of my deceased family. The only coherent thought in my mind was the need for cold-blooded revenge.  
  
'Look at this and remember, Syaoran.' I told myself in anguish, my entire being numb with pain and sickened with grief. 'Look at this and remember. You will avenge their deaths.'  
  
Slowly, I turned around and headed towards the door and out to the pounding rain, my innocence left dead and broken with the members of my family.  
  
*****  
  
I wandered for days after the massacre, not eating, not resting. My anger kept me going through those days without nourishment. It fueled my body. Any child would have collapsed from exhaustion in my place, but I was different. I was no child.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
The massacre had broken me in a manner that the pieces would never be put back together again. Each little piece that composed my innocence, my immaturity, my childhood, were all broken down into a thousand more little pieces and scattered with the wind.  
  
Before the murder, I was an innocent mind living in a child's body. I walked out of it alive, but changed. I was now an adult straining to escape the confines of the child's body.  
  
I was jaded.  
  
For days I walked and walked with no real purpose ahead of me. Only one thing was resonant in my mind; The desire to find my family's murderers and make them pay for the damages they had done. Not only to my deceased kin, but also to myself.  
  
My aimless wandering somehow led me to the nearest highway, miles and miles away from the hillside property my family owned--used to own. As luck would have provided, rain was still pouring in gigantic drops. I was cold, tired, hungry, and angry--  
  
I was alone.  
  
Exhaustion finally conquered my frail body, and as I felt myself start to collapse bonelessly on the unyielding ground, my last coherent thought was centered on my mother's abuse.  
  
'I will avenge you.'  
  
When I came to, I was nestled under the covers of a soft bed with various needles and beeping machinery attached to my arm. My first reaction to my unfamiliar environment was shrill panic, and I started thrashing about, which brought into the room a blur of people garbed in white.  
  
It took them a lot of effort and several vials of sedatives to calm me down. As I dropped off into another uneasy slumber, one of the men braved my delirium and asked for my name.  
  
Up until this moment, I still have no idea what prompted my response, but the day that I regret that answer is yet to come. As I felt the comforting arms of sleep pull me back, I slurred,  
  
'Li Hao Shi.'  
  
*****  
  
It was later on when I found out that it was the General who found my unconscious body by the hi-way, and that the place I regained consciousness in was, in fact, his private estate and not the hospital that I have come to believe it. He visited me in my room out of the blue one morning, inquiring about my condition. As I observed his eyes while I sat, propped up against the light blue pillows, I could tell that he wanted to ask millions of questions. Questions about myself; my life, my identity. I was careful to avert my gaze, focusing instead on the azure hue of the horizon visible through my room's glass walls. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone, let alone someone I didn't know and trust. I was not ready to relieve the horrible image of blood that I am up to know still trying to bury within the recesses of my mind.  
  
After several moments of tense silence, it was the General who broke through the deafening stillness. Clearing his throat, he said in a gentle voice. 'I understand that you don't trust me. But at least, out of gratitude, tell me one thing.' His voice held a desperate hint that was both pitiful and amusing at the same time. Imagine the General, a prominent man of high societal background, pleading to hear the truth from a mere child such as I.  
  
Appreciation was not alien to me. Growing up under the tutelage of a father who, supposedly, was to head a clan in China but chose to pursue his political career ensured me and my sisters the best training in etiquette and values. My honor demanded me to respond, and I would rather die than betray my honor. It was all that I have now.  
  
I nodded once.  
  
He seemed surprise that I suddenly decided to be cooperative. Lacing his fingers together, he leaned forward on his perch and rested his chin on his hands, a thoughtful expression marring his otherwise blank expression. 'When you regained consciousness,' he began before casting a meaningful glance at my neutral features, 'one of my men asked you what your name was. You replied that it was Li Hao Shi.'  
  
'What does that have to do with anything?' I calmly retorted.  
  
'The man is dead. His entire family was massacred several days before I found you wandering.' I could feel his penetrating gaze on my face, gauging my reactions. I didn't grant him the benefit. I turned away and didn't respond. In my mind I could still picture the grotesque reality of that day. The dead carcasses of my father and sisters...My mother's splayed body, brutally raped and beaten up...My eyes tingled on the onslaught of tears, but I bit the urge back ferociously.  
  
'Little boy?'  
  
I sneaked a glance at the General, who was still staring at me pensively. 'So?' My one-word answer was but a mere croak.  
  
'Who are you, really, little boy?'  
  
I turned my gaze back to the window, once more observing the indigo skies slowly filter itself into darkness.  
  
'Just a lost little boy, mister. Just lost.'  
  
*****  
  
Our relationship grew from mere respect to that of a symbiosis since that night. The General took me under his wing and cared for me. I suspect that he did so for I provided him with the companionship that he craved. I gave him a sense of family; he gave me everything that I needed to live.  
  
At my request, the General hired a professional swordsman to train me during the day. I slaved doubly hard under my new instructor's scrutiny. I threw my entire self into the art, pausing only for meals and bathroom breaks. My desire for vengeance was the fuel for my body. I pushed myself to the limits, something I've never done before, and this drive was probably the reason for the General's later offer.  
  
One morning, four months after our small bedside conversation, I was performing my afternoon exercises when the General came in from the garage. I diverted my attention away from my exercise to greet him, and it was then that I noticed his clothes. A formal military attire, complete with badges. I've always dreamt of meeting a true military, and for a second my deeply buried chidlishness peeked out from the blank wall I had built around my heart since the massacre.  
  
'Ni hao!' My eyes danced excitedly at the General's attire. 'Where are you going?'  
  
He smiled a paternal smile at me. 'Taking you somewhere, Hao Shi.' He replied in a gentle voice, nodding to dismiss my instructor. 'Let's go.'  
  
Somewhere along the line, the General had gotten used to calling me by my father's name, even though I had indeed admitted to him my real identity. I have no qualms with this, for using my father's name had given me the strength that I craved to move on.  
  
We drove for what seemed like two hours in companionable silence. Throughout the ride I kept myself busy gazing out at the pastures zooming behind us through the window. I was curious as to where the man was taking me, but I kept still and appeared to be patient, although inside, I was barely able to contain my excitement.  
  
Little did I know that the car ride we took was the stepping stone that would begin an entire existence for me.  
  
We stopped in front of a sprawling edifice. The General gunned the engine down and pulled the car keys off the slot before turning to face me, his features arranged in the most serious expression I have ever seen from him. 'What I am about to show you might mark the biggest transition of your life, Hao Shi.' He began gravely, his eyes seeking to pin my own ones down. 'I would not force you to embrace the new life that I will be presenting you. But I do ask you to keep an open mind about this. Is that understood?'  
  
I gave no hesitation to deliver my reply. 'Yes.'  
  
He then motioned for me to get out of the vehicle, and I did so obediently, quickly making my way to stand beside him. He gazed down at me before taking my hand, an action that he had never done to me before.  
  
It was comforting, in a way. My father, though a very lovable man and a responsible father, had never been affectionate. There was just no ending to the surprises of this man.  
  
He took me around the Federation Training School, and while we ventured, gave me succinct explanations as to what and why these children were here. I never turned to look at him the entire time, but I was listening to his every word, processing each tidbit of information he was providing me. I was going to be the exception to the norm, the General told me, because normally, the Federation picked out choice students for their special training program from the school that they operated. I was here not because I've been assessed to have the special talent they seek in their students, but because he, an influential persona and benefactor of the Federation System, had recommended me to join the program. At one point I interrupted him with the question of why he recommended me. The man that I've come to consider as my only ally in this damning world perched on one of his folded knees and gave me a level stare. 'Because you have the talent to be in the program. I've overseen your training sessions, and even I have to admit that you are good at what you're doing.'  
  
We scoured the area some more, from the classrooms, dorms, the shooting range, and the Tactics room, before the General grabbed me by the shoulders and propelled me to face him. I looked up, but kept my gaze hooded.  
  
'Well, Syaoran?' He pressed, using my real name for the first time since I came under his care. 'What do you think?'  
  
I clenched my fists together tightly.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
*****  
  
We boarded the plane to Japan a week after I made my decision. In all honesty, I was afraid of the new life that I would be soon beginning in another country. Though my father, with his governmental position, took numerous trips to other places frequently, he had never taken any of us, except for my older sister Feimei, with him. It would be my first time leaving the place that I've known as home.  
  
The plane ride was uneventful. The General and I did not even talk to each other the whole time, just went about with our own business. Twice he had pressed whether or not I was sure about what I had decided, and twice I gave him a pointed glare and an impatient frown. I was no fool. I could tell that he was scared for me. But I was not going to be weak and admit that I was feeling the same as well.  
  
A stout man of air met us at the airport, and introduced himself simply as the Commander, the person who foresees the overall operation of the Federation Training School in Japan. I met the man's penetrating stare with one of my own, and I could tell right away that my attitude surprised him. He turned to the General and nodded.  
  
'I can see now why you chose the lad. He has spirit.'  
  
The General squeezed my fingers lightly. He had been holding on to my hand ever since we stepped out of the plane. 'He's just broken.' He replied softly.  
  
I sharply jerked my head towards his direction, surprised at his sudden words. I had never told the General my feelings about the massacre, but judging from the sound of things, he knew.  
  
He gave me a bitter smile and a plaintive nod. 'I expect you to care for the boy, Commander. Any form of maltreatment to the lad will reach my knowledge, you know that.'  
  
The Commander gave a brief nod of acceptance. 'So noted.' He held out a hand to the General. 'We should be on our way, then, General. Young Hao Shi has a big day ahead of him.'  
  
The General knelt in front of me. 'This is where I take my leave now, Syaoran.' He began softly, laying a hand on one of my shoulders and giving it a gentle squeeze. 'Be strong.' He added in a whisper.  
  
I gave him a sharp nod. 'Of course.'  
  
He gave me another squeeze before rising up back on his feet and gently nudging me towards the Commander's direction. 'Remember, Commander. My wrath is something no one should dare cross.'  
  
'Of course, General. You can count on me.'  
  
I left the airport with the Commander a skulking presence at my side, leaving behind the one man I have learned to trust with my life ever since my family died.  
  
I was beginning my new life.  
  
TBC  
  
==Oi! If some of you are looking for the narration about Syaoran's-Hao Shi's-escape with Eriol, don't despair. That part of the story would be tackled with at another time, at another chapter. Trust me.==  
  
* Chapter 7 Part 3 is also up *  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. The name was chosen solely for fictional purposes. Please be considerate.  
  
2. It might seem strange that a six-year-old boy like Syao-chan thinks too much like an adult. Let me explain. I'm adapting some of the two anime's concepts here. In GWing, Heero was trained to be a soldier since he was four. In CCS, Syaoran has been training with the sword at the same age. I'm trying to incorporate Heero's and Syaoran's character into one being. Other explanations would be delivered by the Syaoran character I have here. 


	10. Operation RAGE: The Assassin Part 3

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes: Ahem. Uh, sorry about that. I just got carried away with the festivities. *sweatdrop* BTW, this chapter (including all its' parts) is dedicated to Shinrai. Happy birthday, man.  
  
Assassin by rei-chan  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Operation RAGE: The Assassin  
  
Part III: Knight in Shining Armor  
  
I snapped out of the trance I have buried myself in to when a shrill scream of panic echoed within the small confines of the rented room. Swiftly I spun around, my mind completely focused on the threat, my right hand going for the gun hidden in my interpants holster. Sakura was staring at me with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
My patient was awake. And judging from the wild look in her eyes, she did not have a good sleep.  
  
She was standing barefoot at the center of the bed, hugging to her chest one of the soft pillows that I had carefully arranged around her in her unconsciousness. "Wha-wha-what are you doing?!" She sputtered angrily at me, her emerald eyes alight with angry flames. "You bastard!"  
  
Her remark completely took me by surprise, and I had to do a double take to make sure that I did not have my gun mistakenly out and primed at her. "What?" I asked her calmly, although inside I was just as confused as she was. Perhaps her sudden collapse was much worse than I originally assumed it was.  
  
She gestured wildly at me with her pillow, and I furrowed my brows in question. I suddenly noticed my shirt hanging at the back of the desk chair, and understanding dawned on me. Quickly, I opened my mouth to say that she had everything wrong, that I was just hot that was why I had removed my upper clothing earlier on, when she let out another loud screech.  
  
"You DIDN'T!!!"  
  
I cringed internally at the high decibel noise but forcefully reminded myself to stay calm. I have been in more serious situations before and have always come out relatively unscathed. This was no different. Just a berserking woman with wild ideas in her head. Nothing I cannot handle.  
  
Instead, I stoically replied, "You're right. I didn't. If you hadn't noticed, dear lady, the whole place is steaming hot. I was not about to sacrifice my own comfort just to satisfy your conservative whims." I glared hard at her before nonchalantly crossing the room and pulling my shirt back on. Seeing her clothes folded neatly near my maptop, I grabbed them tossed them back to the bewildered woman. "Here are your things, Miss Kinomoto. Now that you're up and awake, I guess my good deed is done." I quickly grabbed my leather bag and computer from the table. "I'll pay the bill on my way out. Sayonara."  
  
I was almost to the doorway when I heard her voice.  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai, Li-sama."(1)  
  
I paused. I could hear her scrambling back into her jacket and shoes before crossing the room in a thunder of footsteps. My shoulders stiffened as I felt her hesitant presence behind me.   
  
"Go-gomen nasai. I didn't mean to be so rude, especially after the kindness you've shown me. Please don't go."  
  
"Hn." I snorted in response, but did turn around to face her.   
  
Sakura's face was drawn. Her cheeks were pale, and she was biting her lip. I raised an eyebrow at her non-threateningly. Concern suddenly swept over me in waves. Something was still wrong with her despite the long nap she had already taken.   
  
"How are you feeling?" I inquired from her, truly wanting to hear the answer. It has been so long since I last felt concern over someone else besides myself, and the feeling was almost alien. Alien, but not irrecognizable.  
  
She released her abused lip from between her teeth and gave me a rueful smile. "Still a bit light-headed, to tell you the truth." She admitted, raising a hand to gently massage her temple. I watched her fingers graze her skin in a circular motion, realizing that everything the woman did was affecting me in some ways. What was it with her that has me so entranced? I do not know. But I was liking it.  
  
"I woke up and noticed that I was somewhere I don't recall going to without my jacket on. I saw you half naked standing by the window and just panicked." She tilted her head and granted me a shy smile. "I assumed I was abducted in my state of helplessness. I-I'm sorry."  
  
I shrugged. "Well you should be. I was only trying to help."  
  
The embarrassed expression on her face hardened, and she glared at me. Her sudden change of expression took me by surprise, and I took a sudden step back at the anger in her eyes.   
  
"I did say I was sorry, didn't I?" Sakura spat out, clearly annoyed at my offhand reply. "I didn't ask for you to help me, you know."  
  
"I know. But I did it anyway." I told her in a soft voice, storming pass her to deposit my luggage back on the table. I could feel her emerald gaze on me, which somehow made me completely conscious on each of my actions. I straightened up and motioned for her to come forward.  
  
She did.   
  
I gestured towards the bed, noticing that her cheeks were indeed paler than they were earlier. "Sit down. I want to check you up." At the sudden darkening of her expression, I could not help but smile. This woman needs to loosen up. I decided to explain my motives. "I just want to see if you're really all right. I won't do anything, I promise."  
  
She reluctantly sat down. As I knelt beside her and began a customary injury check, she asked me curiously. "Are you a doctor, Li-san?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how come you seem to know what you're doing?"  
  
"Because I just do, that's all." I peered at her eyes, checking for a concussion--I had not been able to fully shield her body from the fall, and her head did make a slight impact with the asphalt--when she focused her gaze steadily on my own.   
  
Our eyes locked for a few heart-stopping seconds.   
  
Quickly, I looked away and began bending her limbs repeatedly, silently congratulating myself for the quick reaction. Another second spent locked in that electric gaze and I would have been totally lost within their depths.   
  
Sakura truly was different from all the other women I've slept with.   
  
Seeing that she seemed fine and relatively unhurt, I leapt back up to my feet and stared down at her. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but her stomach was quicker and let out a growl. She smiled in embarrassment.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." I murmured before picking up my things. I jerked my head towards the door. "Come on. Let's go and have a bite to eat before I take you home. You're bag is in my car, by the way." My tone of voice held a sense of finality in it that she quickly bit back the argument that she was just about to let loose. She heaved a sigh instead.   
  
"Ok. But I'm buying. You've done so much for me already." Sakura tilted her chin stubbornly at me.  
  
I gave her a curt nod. Her honor demanded her to do something nice to me in return for my kind act. I was not about to disappoint her, for I value my own honor above everything else as well. "Affirmative." I moved towards the door ladened with my belongings.  
  
"Li-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Sakura was suddenly touching my back. Her palm was warm over my shirt. I contained myself to shiver. "Arigato." She told me softly.   
  
I gazed back at her and smiled. An actual, smirkless smile. Something that I have not done for years.   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
TBC  
  
==Yes, yes, this part's short. But the first two are enough to compensate, aren't they?==  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
1. "Please wait a while, Mr. Li." 


	11. Complicated

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Author's Notes: *holds up a rather large metal shield in front of her and peeking cautiously from behind it* Uhm, gomen? *cringes as her shield is pelted by unidentified flying matter* Hehe...*sweatdrop* would you guys believe me if I said I died for three months and only just recently got back to life? *more flying stuff, now accompanied by angry yells from the crowd* Shit. *shrug* Hell, I tried! *yelps as a headless chicken suddenly hits her smack on the face*  
  
MuMu: Serves you right!  
  
Dedications: To my good friend Shinrai, who is currently trying to master the violin, thank you for everything. To Zenin, from whom I borrowed (without permission) Meilin's surname, more power to you. And to my own koishii, Kai. Ai shiteru.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Complicated  
  
==The Renaissance, 12:17 PM==  
  
Eriol furrowed his brow at the receptionist hovering nervously in front of him, although his facial expression still remained carefully neutral as he peered intently at her. "Are you sure she's not anywhere within the hotel anymore?" He asked her for the second time during their entire conversation.  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure." The petite, dark-haired woman confirmed timidly. "I knew she had stayed a bit late to do a favor for a guest and all that, but after giving Certrude-sama directions to a restaurant she left." She bit her lip after her last statement, her face suddenly paling visibly. Eriol's forehead creased as something in the receptionist's expression made his heart give a sudden, violent lurch.  
  
'Something's wrong!' His internal instincts screamed at him from his mind, 'It isn't like Sakura not to call when something comes up. Something must have gone wrong after she left the hotel.'  
  
"What do you mean?" The English agent asked her urgently, leaning one elbow heavily on top of the marbled counter and bringing his face closer to the receptionist, alleviating his worries for a while to concentrate on his companion's every reaction. "Do you know something that you're not telling me? Where did she go?"  
  
She hesitated for a few seconds, obviously debating with herself whether or not to divulge the information she knew, but seeing the genuine concern clearly reflected on Eriol's otherwise calm expression, she finally gave in. "I was purposefully given the order not to tell anyone about this until it got on the news, but I can see that you care deeply for Sakura-chan. And, well--" She chewed on her lower lip once more, at the same time moving in closer and lowering her voice. "About twenty minutes after Sakura-chan gave Certrude-sama directions downtown, he was killed. Nikira-chan saw the panic and went running back to the hotel and told everyone. By that time, I was already on duty and Sakura had already gone to dress up. I don't know where she went. I'm not even sure if she met up with Nikira on her way out. All I know is that she left the desk shortly before Nikira-chan came bearing the news of his de-death." Her voice shook at the last word, and she trembled slightly, as though the air conditioning had blasted out a particularly icy spray of air in the room.  
  
Warning bells were sounding loudly in the agent's head as he listened avidly to the receptionist's tale. Certrude. The name was completely unfamiliar to him. Obviously he had not been given any information about the man during his briefing. He might not even have anything to do with the case he was currently working on, but the possibility of the incident being connected even remotely to the Kinomoto excavation team was likely. He had learned long ago from Kaho that the world was nothing but a sphere where everything and everyone is interconnected in some ways. Ruling out this homicide as an individual case was out of the question. There exists no coincidence, not if you look closely at every miniscule detail in the situation. Somewhere, the link is always there.  
  
He deviated from his train of thought when he noticed the woman staring at him silently. Forcing a pleasant smile at her, he reached forward and patted her arm comfortingly. "I understand." He assured her softly, bowing his head a little to avoid her eyes. "Thank you for help. And you have my word that I won't tell anybody else. Have a good day." With that, he turned his back and headed out the entranceway, trying with all his might not to go out running in search for Sakura. The possibilities were endless, he knew that. She could be anywhere, safe or unsafe. But he could not panic now. He had work to do.  
  
As one of his hands blindly reached into his pocket for the keys to unlock his door, Eriol's gaze fell on the mobile phone lying innocently on top of his laptop. He suddenly swore.  
  
Sakura had a mobile phone.  
  
Finally unlocking his car and slamming the door shut behind him as he settled in the driver's seat, the English agent started to reach for the phone, but suddenly pulled back in hesitation. He had left his mobile phone connected to his laptop for the sole reason of not disrupting his hacking process. If he called Sakura, he'd have to disconnect his mobile phone from the computer, and this will probably result into another few sleepless nights trying to hack back into the Federation security mainframe. If he didn't, there was a chance that the search he was just about to initiate would be useless. Sakura could have already gone home.  
  
What should he do?  
  
'Complicated.'  
  
The single word echoed in Eriol's mind as he deftly started the car, one hand flipping the laptop open and typing, while the other held the steering wheel firmly as he slowly backed out of the parking lot. His attraction to Sakura is making his already hard life much more complicated. In any other assignment he wouldn't have to hesitate like this.  
  
Damn.  
  
Pushing his worries for the auburn-haired woman at the back of his mind as he entered the freeway, Eriol quickly pushed the 'Enter' button on his keyboard and watched from the corner of his eye as every information available regarding this Certrude began flashing on the screen.  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran pulled to a stop in front of a tiny, hole-in-the-wall restaurant a few blocks away from Bonita's. There was but one other vehicle occupying the six-car parking space. Obviously Sweetheart's wasn't that popular a place. "This okay?" He softly asked his quiet companion, careful to avert his eyes away from the person sitting so closely beside him at the passenger seat.  
  
Sakura eyed the small establishment with an appraising eye. The place obviously didn't pass her assessment, judging from the way her lip curled slightly in distaste, but she refrained from commenting. "It's fine." She replied in a resolute voice as one of her tapered hands reached back to unbuckle her seatbelt.  
  
The assassin's right hand was immediately on the buckle and already had the belt off of the woman beside him before Sakura could even blink. At the questioning look the auburn-haired receptionist threw him, he merely shrugged and reached forward to push her door open for her. "Go on inside. I'll just park the car and follow you in."  
  
Sakura tilted her head at him. "Okay." She finally said after a moment's hesitation before exiting the vehicle. Syaoran watched her gracefully walk towards the restaurant door and opening it, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. He was entering uncharted territory, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself. Being with the emerald-eyed woman seemed to chase all his training out of his system. All rational reasoning and logic seem to evade him. This was dangerous, not only to his career but to himself as well.  
  
He had been in the same situation before, and the outcome had not been pretty.  
  
Leaning back against the headrest of his seat, he closed his amber eyes and put a foot hard on the accelerator. His action caused the engine to rumble loudly, and for a moment he could just imagine the looks everyone outside the streets was giving him. Ch. Let them stare. Let them whisper among themselves what a freak of a man he was, wasting all that gas on child's play. Let them think he was a mindless idiot.  
  
For at that time, even Syaoran had to admit that he was.  
  
*****  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo's eyes flew open at the sound of the telephone ringing. Muttering garbled curses under her breath, the raven-haired woman dragged her exhausted form out of the warm coziness of her bed and trudged towards her computer desk, her dark eyes promising death to the person who had chosen to disturb her from such a refreshing sleep.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo all but snarled as she dropped her tired body on the wooden chair in front of the computer. "This better be good." She couldn't help but add with a touch of malicious venom in her voice.  
  
Sakura's voice was almost indiscernible from the loud static interrupting the otherwise clear phone line. "To-yo? Were you asl-p?"  
  
"Obviously." Was her dry reply as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Whatever it is you wanted could have waited until tonight, you know." She grumbled at her friend as she moodily picked on a loose thread on her pink nightie.  
  
She could just barely make out Sakura's nervous giggle from the other end. "Yes. B-t I w-n-ted to tell y-someth-ng impor-t."  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo picked up her phone unit and banged it on her desk a couple of times, although she was completely aware that all the interference was from her best friend's end. Sakura was obviously out and using her mobile phone, and judging from all the static, the location was somewhat remote. "What was that? Where are you anyway?" She wanted to know as she strained her ears for her friend's reply.  
  
"Sw-t-ear-'s. I'm with Li Syao--."  
  
Her dark eyes flew open at those words. She was instantly alert and awake. "WHAT?!" She shrieked. "The infamous Li Syaoran? The man that you said was, and I quote, 'Mr. Ice-Cold-Bastard?"  
  
Her friend let out another giggle. "He's n-t so bad. An-way, s-met-ng came up at t-e ho-el-" More static.  
  
Tomoyo jiggled the cord connecting the receiver to the unit in vain. "Come again. I can't understand you!" She cried, clearly desperate that she had missed out on a lot of news ever since her shift ended.  
  
But Sakura kept on talking like she hadn't heard her. "-hink it's g-na be on the n-ws. Cer-sama was kil-led a wh-le ag-" The line suddenly went dead.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" The raven-haired woman quickly pressed the automatic dial for Sakura's mobile number and waited for the ring. An electronic voice answered.  
  
"-you have dialed is curre-ly una-lable. Please t-"  
  
"Damn." Tomoyo slammed the phone back down and flung herself on her unmade bed, her staticky conversation with her best friend echoing through her mind. What was she doing out with Li Syaoran?  
  
'I'm with Li Syao--.'  
  
She could hardly keep the silly smile that suddenly spread across her angelic face as Sakura's garbled voice echoed in her head. 'I knew she'd realize she liked him in due time.' She thought wickedly to herself as she reached for one of her mauve pillows and settled herself once more for another nap. 'I wonder what they're doing now.' She thought meditatively while nibbling her lower lip.  
  
Her mind conjured an image of Sakura and Li Syaoran having lunch at some fancy restaurant (the fact that Sakura had told her that they were just at Sweetheart's, this really cheesy diner a couple of blocks away from the hotel district, didn't matter at all), gazing wildly in each other's eyes, so intently that they kept missing their mouths with their forks.  
  
Tomoyo knew that her friend was trying to relay an important message to her, but the line was so garbled that she could barely make out her friend's voice from all the static. Besides, trying to decipher the broken news by her self was pretty boring. Imagining them, now.that was much more interesting.  
  
She grinned cheesily as another mental image flashed in her head. She'll never be able to get back to sleep now.  
  
*****  
  
"-think it's gonna be on the news. Certrude-sama was killed a while ago, and Nikira-chan saw-"  
  
Sakura frowned, then removed her mobile phone from her ear to stare at it. No, she wasn't imagining it. The line was dead.  
  
"Stupid, useless thing!" The emerald-eyed receptionist muttered half- heartedly to herself, transferring her grip on the phone to her other hand and punching the redial button. She held it against her ear and almost growled in irritation as dead air answered her. Annoyed, Sakura banged the contraption hard a couple of times on the table.  
  
"The signal is really poor down here, Miss Kinomoto, so I doubt abusing your phone would do you much good."  
  
She jumped and dropped the offending gadget as the masculine voice suddenly spoke up behind her. "Y-you scared me." She said shakily, raising a hand to clutch her chest as she turned to face a very amused Li Syaoran.  
  
The said person was currently bending down to retrieve her phone, which had landed by his feet. He didn't say anything, instead he gracefully straightened his back and held out the mobile phone to her. A pair of clear amber eyes bore into her own and held her gaze with the young man's.  
  
Sakura wordlessly accepted the phone and slid it quickly inside her bag, watching with wonder as Syaoran smoothly slid into the seat opposite her. She swallowed nervously at the feral grace the mysterious man displayed in his every movement. 'Why am I feeling like this?' Sakura asked herself in panic, unable to tear her eyes away as Syaoran silently flipped through the menu handed to him by a waitress. 'Why am I so drawn to this man? I didn't even like him the first time I saw him!'  
  
"-take the house salad. And apple juice."  
  
The waitress finished scribbling his order and turned to Sakura. "And ya?" She asked as she snapped on her gum. Sakura jerked her head back in surprise but quickly recovered and stared down at the menu. "Uhm, I'll have the big burger basket and a milkshake."  
  
As the gum-chewing waitress sashayed away with their orders, Sakura leaned across the table to catch the assassin's attention, suddenly insulted by the man's modest choice of food. "You know, Mr. Li Syaoran. I may not be the biggest yen earner in Tomoeda, but I do have enough money to pay for a decent meal for BOTH of us."  
  
Her companion merely smiled at her snide remark. "Forgive me if my order has offended you, but I'm a vegetarian. The menu doesn't really offer a lot of choices for people like me." Was his calm reply.  
  
Sakura flushed. "So-sorry." She stammered, cursing herself for having placed another foot in the mouth in the presence of Li Syaoran. She was quick to defend herself, however. "I just-I just thought that you had me pegged as stingy, so--."  
  
But Syaoran merely dismissed the issue with a wave of his hand. "Think nothing of it. It's fine."  
  
They fell silent, each content to just stare at the stained linen covering the table in front of them. Usually a cheerful talker, Sakura somehow found herself unable to think of a suitable topic for her and her companion to discuss. She stole a glance at the taciturn man, hoping that he would initiate the conversation for them, but he seemed content to just sit there with his arms crossed over his toned chest and brood.  
  
Finally, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The silence stretching out over their heads was suffocating, and immediately she cast her mind out for a suitable topic for them to discuss. Remembering their first encounter at the front desk the night before, and the irritation that had accompanied her during the said time, she started. "Why are you so snobbish, Li-san?"  
  
He shrugged carelessly in response.  
  
Sakura blew out a breath in frustration. She was beginning to think that squeezing out a suitable response from the man was next to impossible. "You are such a bastard, you know. "She muttered irritatingly at him before throwing him a dirty look.  
  
Syaoran, for his part, seemed taken aback by the sudden remark. He eyed the questioning woman silently as his mind formulated a suitable response that wouldn't give his identity away too much. "I wouldn't really call myself a bastard, Kinomoto-san," He responded softly, carefully measuring his words as he spoke. "I just don't make it a point to be too friendly with people I barely know, as I am sure most of us are."(1)  
  
Sakura cocked her head at him. "I do." She pointed out. "I mean, it's part of my job, being in a hotel and all, but I do try to be friendly with everyone, anyway. And I don't really find anything wrong with that."  
  
Her companion shrugged. "So do I. I'm just not a people person as you obviously are."  
  
"I see." Sakura fingered the edge of the tablecloth, again at a loss. "What do you do for a living?" She asked at last without looking at him.  
  
"Business."  
  
"Oh? What kind?"  
  
"Computers."  
  
The emerald-eyed receptionist sighed. His one-word answers were exasperating her. "You could at least try to speak more than one word, Li- san. It won't kill you. And it's not a crime to ask me questions in return."  
  
One corner of the young assassin's mouth quirked up in amusement. "True. But I won't be living up to being a bastard if I suddenly transformed into Oprah, would I?"  
  
Sakura's nostrils flared. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against her chair, scowling. The waitress suddenly appeared at Syaoran's elbow and set down his salad in front of him, bending so low that one of her breasts almost popped out of her skimpy uniform. She flashed Syaoran a flirtatious smile, but the man didn't even blink. Eyebrows raised, she set down Sakura's burger with a bang before stalking away haughtily.  
  
Syaoran picked up his fork but didn't start eating right away. Instead, he focused his attention on Sakura. "I sell computers." He said in a monotone before picking up a piece of lettuce and popping it in his mouth. He nodded at Sakura's still untouched meal. "I just answered your question using more than one word. Now stop acting like a child and eat."  
  
She threw him another baleful look, but settled down and started to eat silently, but inside she was mulling over the mystery-shrouded person dining in front of him. She won't deny that Li Syaoran was extremely good- looking. Wasn't it obvious? The guy was a god! Tall, with a mane of longish dark brown hair that seemed to fly in different directions, and a pair of eyes that were this unique, dark amber color.  
  
'Too bad he's about as warm and cuddly as a statue.' She thought frostily to herself as she snuck another glance at the man eating quietly across her. 'I mean, he's handsome and all, but the only thing that has a warmer attitude than him is a snake. What a jerk.'  
  
She returned her attention back to her meal, her heart suddenly fluttering in her chest as she thought of the kindness he had shown her back at the motel. 'Still, he did help me when I needed it.' She mused as she took a bite of a fry. 'That has to count as something, right? Wait a minute.What am I thinking? I'm not really attracted to Mr. Mean and Mighty, am I? Am I?'  
  
She stole another glance at the man, who was currently taking a swig of his juice and staring out the window.  
  
'What is wrong with me?!'  
  
*****  
  
From the corner of his eye, Syaoran watched as Sakura snuck another glance at his direction, her eyes wide and slightly fearful. At her expression, he suddenly felt his heart sink to his stomach like a stone dropped in water. He knew that look; had seen it on the eyes of another woman before.  
  
'She's attracted to me.' He suddenly realized, and immediately cursed himself for helping her in the first place. He had not counted on this to happen. It was bad enough that he himself has been battling with his emotions ever since he saw her last night. And now that she seemed to be feeling the same thing for him, his work had only just become more complicated than it was supposed to be.  
  
'I have to execute the mission as soon as possible,' he decided, still staring out at the passing cars outside, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that his female companion has been ogling at him for a while now. 'I can't drag her into this. Not after what happened with Meilin.'  
  
What remained of his heart constricted painfully at the thought. Meilin. He had not permitted himself to dwell on the woman's memory for years. The memory of it was too painful, even for an unfeeling bastard such as himself. Rae Meilin's(2) death had been the result of a great mistake he had committed during a Confession.(3) He would be damned if he commits the same thing with Sakura.  
  
Taking the professor's life, no matter how unjust, was one thing. Endangering Sakura's for his own selfish benefit was another.  
  
Finally noticing that his companion seemed to have finished her meal, he shifted in his seat and turned to her, saying, rather curtly, "I should go. I have a client that I need to meet." She nodded wordlessly and reached for her purse. Syaoran held out his hand to stop her. "Don't bother. I'll pay."  
  
Sakura stuck her chin out stubbornly at his declaration. "I said I'll pay for it." She insisted, drawing out her hand from her bag. "It's the least I can do for the person who didn't leave me lying unconscious in the middle of the street."  
  
He shrugged at her. "Anyone could have done it." He responded stiffly. 'I wish I hadn't, but what else can I do but escape from it?'  
  
Sakura sandwiched a stack of bills with her plate. "I know. And I would've offered the same thank you to them." She stood up and hitched her bag on her shoulder and glanced almost shyly at him. "Will you-will you drop me off?" Her voice was high.  
  
'She's nervous,' A detached corner of Syaoran's mind supplied for him. For a fleeting second he considered saying yes, but stopped himself in time. Rae Meilin. I am not going to make the same mistake twice. "You'll be fine." He said tightly instead.  
  
And with that, he spun on his heel and left.  
  
*****  
  
Fujitaka crept soundlessly down the stairs and peeked inside the living room. Eriol was nowhere to be seen, and so was his daughter. The professor assumed that the two had gone out for a while after Sakura's shift at work and headed down to the basement, one hand clutching the chain with a small key attached to it protectively to his chest. In his other hand were the documents that Hamaki had recently faxed him. Reaching the door to the stockroom, Fujitaka stole another sweeping glance at his surroundings before slipping inside the room.  
  
Fumbling, the professor managed to locate the light switch and flicked it on, batting the dreary interior with buttery light. He immediately headed towards the shelves where he kept most of his tools. Reaching the area, he got down on his knees and reached under the toolbox, feeling around with his fingers until they brushed against something cold and hard. Leaning back, he pulled out a large, metal box resembling a safe. Slipping the key off his neck, he immediately slid the small, silver key into the hole and twisted it open.  
  
The professor was so engrossed in what he was doing that he failed to notice a bespectacled figure watching him silently from the shadows of the basement.  
  
*****  
  
After several tense moments of driving, Eriol found himself back in his apartment with nothing but his boxers on, diligently poring through the information he managed to download concerning the late Francois Certrude. He hadn't found much, though. Aside from Certrude's personal records and occupational credentials (downloaded legally through his connection with the EIU), there was no vital link connecting the French man to the Kinomoto assignment. He had once given a statement that had to do with RAGE, but the man had only voiced out his country's concern that the Operation was nothing but Japan's perfectly legal plan for world domination. It wasn't enough of a lead to assume that the Federation had had a hand on Certrude's murder, but Eriol kept the information in mind. Somehow, he knew that even the smallest of details could very well turn out to be the biggest evidence in a cross-linked case such as this.  
  
Sighing tiredly, the young English agent rubbed a hand on his forehead and leaned back against thee swivel chair, studying the profile still glaring at him on the computer screen. He knew he couldn't peg the Federation murder with the miniscule detail he had managed to uncover, but a feeling in his gut told him that there was more to the case than what he had uncovered. Several likely questions danced in his mind. Why was the French negotiator in the country? He has been keeping up with the latest news ever since he was assigned the Kinomoto project, but there have been no news about ongoing negotiations between Japan and France. The old man could have been in the country purely for personal reasons, a vacation. But if that was the case, why assassinate a seemingly innocent man?  
  
Eriol pondered on the scene of the crime. From what he had gathered earlier on from eyewitnesses, Certrude had been on his way to meet somebody in the Blue Ale. Who was this 'somebody'? Was this person the target? Had the assassination been a failure? And to add to that, where was this person now?  
  
The spectacled man blew a frustrated breath that ruffled his bangs. His investigation led him nowhere near to any answer. The best way he could think of was to regroup and start another investigation from a different angle. The answer might surface through that. Checking his watch, the agent perceived that he had at least four more hours until 4 o'clock, the time he was due at Sakura's for the night.  
  
'Might as well use the time to get some rest,' Eriol thought to himself as he made his way to the apartment's small bedroom. He had told Sakura that he was supposed to be in an insurance discussion with a Hamajiki-san. Of course, no such client, nor such man, existed. His position as an insurance salesman is nothing but a cleverly conceived cover that has been successful in keeping his identity a secret. She didn't need to know what his true profession actually was.  
  
He climbed under his covers and settled down, not even bothering to remove his glasses as exhaustion overwhelmed him. He'd take a little nap, and hopefully, clarity would come to him in his dreams.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura took a glass out of the cupboard and poured himself some juice from the fridge, her blood still boiling over hers and Li Syaoran's rude parting. She distinctively remembered the man telling her that he would drop her off after they had eaten, but something must have happened for him to suddenly 'forget' his little promise. It was unknown to her what the reason actually is, but Sakura had a feeling that Li-san was seriously sincere when he had told her that.  
  
"Now there's another thing worth knowing about the bastard, Sakura," She snidely told herself as she sat on one of the spindly chairs surrounding their kitchen's Formica counter, "He's a fucking great actor at times. Geeze, it's not like it's too much of a bother to drop me off on his way to whatever meeting it was that he had to be. Why, he was---"  
  
She suddenly stopped as realization dawned on her. "Why am I nursing these stereotypes for the bastard anyway?" Sakura asked herself angrily, almost spilling her glass of juice all over herself in her agitation, "It was just a stupid car ride that I missed. Why am I being such a baby? It's not like _ I _ needed him to drop me off. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself. I don't NEED him." She spat out furiously.  
  
'But you could've used the time in the car to try to get to know him better.' A niggling little voice in her mind suddenly taunted her. 'Come on, Sakura. Admit it. He fascinates you.'  
  
"He does NOT!"  
  
'Oh, yes he does. Tomoyo was right, you know. You had been ogling at him since last night. He's had your fancy ever since he walked through the doors of the hotel.'  
  
Her fingers were twitching convulsively around the glass of juice she still held in front of her, refusing to listen to her own thoughts, even as she struggled with the knowledge that, deep inside, he DID interest her.  
  
'Ooooh.so NOW you admit it?'  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran soundlessly peered through the kitchen windows, watching with mild amusement as Sakura railed against herself in the empty room. Upon walking out of Sweetheart's, he hurriedly got to his car and parked it on the empty lot right next to the diner, knowing full well that the direction the auburn-haired woman would take was on the other side. He watched her hail a taxi with a huff from the confines of his own vehicle, and then trailed her from a safe distance all the way back to her own home. It was weak of him, and he knew it. Indeed, he had the sense not to aggravate his attraction to her by refusing to drop her off, but stalking her was low, especially for a hired killer such as him. But something about the woman clearly affects him, making him lose his entire mind of all important details. While driving after Sakura's cab Syaoran had reasoned to himself that he was merely following her home to see if he had the chance to break into the Kinomoto house, but as he watched Sakura go in a ew momets later, he had to admit that getting his hands on the documents was far from his mind that day. Fine. He would give in to his weakness, but only for that time.  
  
Tomorrow, he will be back to business.  
  
The Federation assassin was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice a lithe figure emerge from the basement window of the Kinomoto house.  
  
TBC  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
This is actually true for me. I mean, I talk a lot, and some people even say that I have no shame, but I'm actually pretty reserved when meeting other people for the first time. Once I get to know someone well, THAT'S when I make his or her life hell by talking incessantly. I'm weird that way.  
  
To Zenin, one of the best ff.net authors I've ever encountered, please don't kill me for borrowing Meilin's surname from More Than What It Seems. I honestly can't come up with a good name for her, and since I love that dare fic you're currently working on to pieces, I decided to just use her surname in mine. I hope that's not a problem.(To my readers, check MTWIS out. It's still unfinished as of now, but the story is positively HILARIOUS, I'm telling you..)  
  
Major Mario Puzo influence here, people. If anyone of you has read "The Last Don" written by the said author, you would know that a Confession is an assassination meant to look like an accident, while a Communion an assassination that leaves no evidence. The idea of using these two concepts from Puzo's book was introduced to me by Rai, and since the idea seemed fit, I decided to try it out. 


	12. Incidental Attractions

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: I would like to apologize in advance if the update has taken so long. I also won't waste my time explaining my reasons, since these are probably the same words that you've already heard from various other authors whenever they fail to upload earlier. All I want to state in this part of my text is that I am at a complete loss as to what I should write next. I'm still not pulling down TA, but I can't assure you that the following chapters will be easy to come by. That is all.  
  
The end is near. No, not the end of TA, but the end of my days as a dependent student is slowly drawing to a close. In ten months' time, I would be leaving behind my young adulthood and venturing into a new world called real life, and I have to admit that the whole thing is giving me the heebie jeebies as of the moment. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to finish this fic before graduation day comes, so I am making this plea to all my readers. If you think you have the drive to take over TA, then let me know. My email add is on my bio page, so to anyone whose interested, contact me immediately and I'll give you the low down on what I've had planned for TA. Thank you.  
  
Dedications: To my college bud Kang who, after stumbling across several Gwing and CCS fics I had saved in a diskette, got hooked into reading this stuff. More power to you (Habulin mo na si Prof. Tomeldan. Malapit ng mag- expire ang INC mo sa 144.) To Zenin, whose review gave me the drive to finish chapter nine. To Shinrai, whom I haven't seen in a while. Where the hell are you hanging out, dre? And lastly, to my dad and mom, who didn't explode in anger when I told them I failed Economics (yikes!). Enjoy.  
  
WARNING!!! This particular part of the fic contains mature language and indirect reference to sexual activity. I can't stop you from reading this, but since I'm trying to be a responsible adult here I'm declaring this chapter R-18. Don't say you weren't warned. I wouldn't want any of your Mommies to suddenly appear at my doorstep with the morbid intentions of boxing my ears. I happen to like them the way they are, thank you very much.  
  
Additional Comments: One reader commented that Syaoran being a vegetarian in the fic seems a bit weird. Yes, I agree that it seems to be a little out of character for a cold-blooded assassin to actually be restricted to eating only plant foods, but, hey, I figured, making my assassin-Syaoran different from all other assassins was kinda cute. Besides, Monk is a superb private investigator. But he's also an obsessive-compulsive psycho. ^-^ Anyway, thanks for sharing your insight about the vegetarian thing, but I really have no plans of changing it.  
  
00000 – change in timeline and POV  
  
The Assassin by Rei Minomiko  
  
Chapter Nine: Incidental Attractions  
  
Fujitaka looked up from the encyclopedia he was poring through when he heard the door to his study open. Noticing his daughter peering blearily through the open doorway, he smiled invitingly and called out, "Come on in, honey."  
  
His daughter slowly made her way towards his desk, tiredly dropping into a seat on one of the cushy chairs the professor had in the room. "Whacha reading, Dad?" Sakura asked him amidst a huge yawn.  
  
Fujitaka briefly dropped his gaze back on the thick tome he had in front of him. "This? Oh, I'm just double-checking some data for a lecture tonight." He nodded at the short stack of papers set on top of his black briefcase. "In all the confusion about the last dig I went out to, I haven't had the time to completely research on the Inca civilization, which is the topic for tonight. I wouldn't want to disappoint the university bigwigs by coming unprepared."  
  
Sakura frowned at the dark circles under her father's eyes. He was a bit pale, too, and his entire posture seemed to scream tension as well as exhaustion as he sat on his desk chair. She was beginning to worry about her dad's obsession to this particular discovery, and his exhaustion was merely adding to her distress. It wasn't the firs time that her old man had absorbed himself in his work, but his passion seemed to be leading him to crashing down. "You're running yourself haggard, Dad." The green-eyed woman felt the need to inform her father, narrowing her eyes as she took in his appearance. "Don't you think you should take it easy for a while? You know, take a few days' leave, relax...sleep?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled but shook his head. "Even if I want to, Sakura, it won't be that easy." Was all he said in reply. He sighed, shifted in his seat, and raised a hand to tiredly rub his face. "So, you and Eriol just got back?" He started, desperate to suddenly shift the topic away from him and his work. Ever since he had learned of the dangers connected to Operation RAGE, he had ceased feeding his daughter information regarding his and his team's discovery, which, before, was his habit. It was a good thing that Sakura never pried at not being used as a sounding board by her father anymore, but he had noticed that his daughter seemed to have been doubly concerned and skittish around him. He didn't want Sakura to be tiptoeing around the house, but the risk of endangering her life by telling her the importance of his work, not only to his career but for the entire country, was too great. He simply could not allow that.  
  
Sakura looked utterly confused at his remark. "Well, I'm not so sure about Eriol but I just got back." She gave her father an imploring stare. "I thought Eriol was here with you."  
  
He shook his head. "When I went down a couple of hours earlier, the house was deserted. I assumed that you came home, found him waiting, and decided to just eat out." His dark eyes gazed at her, probing. "Where have you been, then, if you weren't with Eriol-san?"  
  
Sakura carefully averted her gaze. Her father didn't need to know about the little accident she had earlier that morning. She didn't want to augment his worries. "I had lunch with some friends." She said slowly, secretly hoping that the sincere smile pasted on her face would be enough of a guise for her father not to see that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Yes, she had eaten lunch out, but it wasn't with any of her 'friends', so to speak. She made a show of checking her watch and frowning. "Maybe Eriol grew tired of waiting up and just left. Anyway, I know he has a meeting this afternoon." Getting back on her feet, Sakura stretched her arms over her head, reveling on the popping sounds her joints gave out as she trudged to the door. "I'm going to try and get some sleep, 'Tou-chan, and I suggest you do, too." She reached the door and was just about to shut it behind her when she turned back to give her tired father a rueful grin. "If you go on that way, dad, I swear, your work is gonna kill you someday."  
  
Fujitaka watched the door swing shut, marveling at his daughter's rather cryptic remark. Flipping another page of his book, he went back reading, while in his heart he couldn't help but think how close to the truth his daughter's parting words were.  
  
*****  
  
His powerful arms slicing rapidly through the water, Syaoran smoothly swam his way across the hotel pool, his thoughts focused on the uncalled for encounter he had with Kinomoto Sakura. It has been two hours since he returned to the hotel, and after nearly an hour of trying to empty his mind of the image the green-eyed receptionist, he decided to make use of the Renaissance's extensive facilities to his advantage to help him loosen up.  
  
It didn't help that he kept seeing the white envelope Yue had handed over to him that morning after he had assassinated Francois Certrude all over his room. As a general rule to himself, Syaoran had made it a point to serve only one master. And since the Federation had him written on the roster for the past five years, he doubted that the Commander would appreciate it much when he hears his prized assassin doing an act of service to his former employer. It won't matter if the job was connected to the Kinomoto assignment. He will be branded a traitor, and would most likely be treated to a painful Communion.  
  
He reached the edge of the pool in a matter of seconds and hoisted his lean body out of the water, not even bothering with the handrails a few paces to his left. A pair of Western tourists was gazing at his toned form with ill- disguised appreciation, but he ignored them both and went to grab his green towel from one of the recliners. As he rid his body of excess moisture, Syaoran slowly surveyed the pool area, noting that only about a handful of guests were lounging around. Partially dry, he slipped the towel across his neck, sat down, and pulled his black laptop(1) on his lap.  
  
So much for trying to relax.  
  
A quick check of his inbox showed that no orders had been wired to his line. Good, he thought. Another order would have meant coming up with another plan and his distracted mind just wasn't up to the task at the present time. Flipping the lid closed (there really wasn't anything else he could do with the blasted computer), Syaoran settled against the recliner and closed his eyes to nap.  
  
*****  
  
From downstairs, the doorbell rang. Thinking that it was his daughter's boyfriend (It was only a minute past four, and the English lad was always eerily on time), Fujitaka raced down the stairs wearing only his dress pants and pulled the door open. "Eriol, I—"  
  
His eldest son, accompanied by his wife and two children, grinned cheesily back at him. "Hi, dad." The older Kinomoto felt his face go scarlet as his two grandchildren burst into a fit of giggles at the image he presented. "Pretty good shape you're in today." Touya commented, straight-faced.  
  
Keisha chimmed with a smile. "Yeah, 'Tou-chan. Nice and buff."  
  
Fujitaka threw both his son and daughter-in-law a baleful glare before pulling the door open all the way to let them in. "I was dressing up for a lecture, Touya, and Sakura's still asleep." He tried to explain as he followed the little family to the living room. "What brings you guys here?" He wanted to know as he crossed his arms over his chest to cover up his state of half nudity.  
  
As the two children started chasing each other around the room and Keisha excused herself to powder her nose, Touya turned to his father, the almost mischievous expression in his face falling. "I've been called in for another flight, and Kei has to be at the studio until midnight," he began seriously. "I thought of leaving Colin and Xiaran here for the night, but I didn't know you had a lecture. And since Sakura has to go to work—"he trailed off.  
  
Fujitaka heaved a small sigh. He knew where this was going. To any other parent of a family man, being asked to baby sit their grandchildren was somewhat insulting. But Fujitaka knew enough that his son does this because he knew that his children will be safe under his care. But Fujitaka couldn't tend to the kids that night, either. "I could ask Sakura to call Eriol if he's free." He told his son slowly as his eyebrows creased together in thought.  
  
Touya looked a bit embarrassed at the suggestion. "Do you think he'd do it?" The tall commercial pilot asked his father uncertainly, "I mean, the past times that I brought the kids here, Eriol just happened to be visiting. I don't want to force him—"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang again. Touya immediately headed towards the door to greet the newcomer. An immaculate Eriol stood waiting patiently at the doorway.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Fujitaka exclaimed with a big smile, hurrying over to usher the young man in. "I'll go and wake Sakura, Eriol. And Touya, maybe you should just ask him." With that, the older man thundered up the stairs.  
  
Touya turned to the young English man, seemingly at a loss for words. Eriol, for his part, already knew what the taller man was about to ask. He had been about to ring the bell when his sharp hearing caught the small conversation the father and son were having in the living room. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to tend for the children as well. Upon waking up he had received an urgent message from his colleague stationed at the Japanese Bureau of Defense to meet with him that night to report. The other agent claimed to have found some evidence that could prove the involvement of an assassin in the ThinkTank plane crash. The evidence wasn't a direct link to the Federation, which was what Eriol had really been hoping for, but an assassin was an assassin. He knew he had to hear this out.  
  
Touya cleared his throat. "Anou, Eriol-san?" he began humbly, "You doing anything important tonight?"  
  
The young agent hated to disappoint his girlfriend's older brother. It had been very hard to get into the over-protective Touya's good graces when he and Sakura started dating, but he had a job to do. Pasting a soft smile on his face, he softly responded, "As a matter of fact I do. I just came to drop off Sakura at the hotel."  
  
The other man's face fell at his declaration. "I see." He said with a drawn out sigh. Eriol's looked slightly guilty, and Touya was quick to reassure the younger man with a light clap on his shoulder. "It's cool. Thanks, anyway. Honey," he called out as his wife emerged from the bathroom looking all fresh and pampered. "I guess we'll have to call up a babysitter for tonight."  
  
"Why for?" A feminine voice suddenly asked from the stairs.  
  
Xiaran was suddenly shrieking "'ba-chan!!!" and streaking across the living room from where he and Colin were playing to attach himself on Sakura's left leg. "La-lan play ball?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Sakura, still decked in a pair of pink flannel pants and a white tank top, picked up her nephew and cuddled him. "Maybe later, darling." She cooed. Turning to his brother and boyfriend still standing by the door, she repeated her question.  
  
Eriol quickly explained the predicament they were in to her, and Sakura chewed on her lower lip as she tried to come up with a plan. She couldn't skive off work tonight (Minomiko-san would skin her alive if she did), and neither could the others. And she didn't want just anybody taking care of her nephews, even if it were only for a few hours. A light bulb suddenly came on in her head, and she wasted no time in explaining her idea to the others.  
  
When she finished, Keisha was smiling. Touya was worrying his lower lip in reflection, until, finally, he cracked a little smile. "And here I was thinking that the pea-brain kaijuu had no hope." At the off-hand insult, Sakura turned to glower at her brother. He unabashedly grinned. "That's actually a damn good idea, munchkin. Just do me a favor and tell Hana to keep her evil claws off my sons, alright? I don't want them home in pieces."  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran was dreaming.  
  
Caught in the arms of sleep, relaxed against the comfortable surface of the poolside recliner, he was being chased by his demons. Visions of his father and sisters, all swimming in pools of blood...his mother splayed and raped on the dining table...Rae Meilin's supplicating gaze on him as he unlatched the safety on his gun...  
  
Rae Meilin.  
  
Meilin...  
  
Why?...  
  
*****  
  
Over the pile of brochures she was supposed to be sorting out into different piles, Sakura squinted at the sliding doors that led to the hotel swimming pool, trying to see what her two nephews were up to. After much pleading with her manager, Minomiko-san finally caved in and allowed the two boys to stay at the hotel provided that Sakura did not neglect her duties to look after the boys(1). She and Eriol had stationed her nephews at the play area near the pool, an area immediately within range of Sakura's view. So far, there had been no trouble with the two at all, but it HAS only been two hours since Eriol left. The night was still young, especially for her two rambunctious nephews. The thought was enough to make her wince.  
  
A sudden poke on her back turned Sakura's attention away from Colin and Xiaran. "Huh?"  
  
Tomoyo was directing a wide-eyed look at her. Sakura stared at her in confusion, until the morning's events caught up with her. "Oh!" She exclaimed, quickly straightening up and stationing herself a few inches beside her friend. Subtly she threw quick glances all around her, making sure that no one else was around to hear her story. Fraternizing with guests was strictly prohibited, and even though no one was currently within the immediate area to report them, the walls do have ears(2). Keeping her voice low, she narrated that morning's events to her friend. When she got to the part about Certrude-sama's death, her voice broke, and Sakura noticed her companion pale at the news. Thankfully, Tomoyo refrained from asking her anything. But when she started on the motel incident with Li Syaoran, Tomoyo's expression suddenly took on a manic glint that was by no means scary.  
  
"What?" Sakura couldn't help but ask, bristling at the expression on Tomoyo's face. "What the hell are you thinking now, Tomoyo-chan?" She wanted to know.  
  
The raven-haired woman's voice was dripping with fake innocence when she replied. "Nothing!"  
  
Pursing her lips, Sakura decided to ignore the biting sarcasm in her friend's one-word answer and went on with her story, ending it with Li Syaoran's hasty retreat.  
  
Tomoyo thoughtfully fingered the edge of a brochure as she digested everything that Saura had told her for the past few minutes. "That's it? I mean, he just said 'you'll be fine' and hightailed out of the diner, leaving you sitting there like a complete moron?" The disbelief was evident in her voice as she played the scene in her head. Li Syaoran certainly was one confusing guy.  
  
Sakura started banging the brochures on the table, her anger flaring up as she recalled the incident that morning. "Yeah, that's it." She muttered in irritation, her eyes almost crossing. "You know, I kinda figured that he'd be a gentleman and drop me off, considering the events that happened, but right then and there he just dropped me like a hot potato. He is such a bastard!"  
  
Tomoyo directed a measuring look at her friend. "Well, he DID help you when you truly needed it." She pointed out diplomatically, reaching forward to arrange the pile of glossy brochures that seemed a bit mis-aligned, not missing Sakura's snort of annoyance from her side. "And he did display gentlemanly behavior when you guys were in the motel room. If I were a guy in his place, I would've jumped your bones, plain and simple."  
  
Sakura threw her a baleful glare. "That's hardly beside the point, Tomoyo!" She spat out angrily. "The fact of the matter is that HE—"  
  
Her angry outburst was suddenly interrupted by a child's voice screaming "Oba-chan!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
00000  
  
Soft, warm hands lightly grazed across Syaoran's spine, and the only thing that kept the young assassin from shivering at the touch was all the years he had spent training his emotions into him. The mouth that was on his was silky and pliant—a bit clumsy, to tell the truth—but sweet and definitely erotic nonetheless. Gently, he reached up and tangled one of his hands through Meilin's hair, swallowing the woman's loud moan of pleasure in his mouth as they moved in perfect synchrony.  
  
When they finished, Syaoran let himself slump on the other end of the satin- shrouded bed, his eyes lazily drifting shut as a sense of deep fulfillment enveloped him. Reaching forward, he gathered Meilin's limp form within his arms and held her close, softly kissing her forehead. The air was filled with the exotic aroma of their lovemaking, the scent of it only amplified by the light fragrance of Meilin herself, permeating the muskiness of the air and obscuring the lust.  
  
Meilin shifted against him, turning her face up to plant a chaste kiss on his left cheek. "That was wonderful, Hao Shi." She murmured appreciatively, lowering her lashes at the onslaught of heat coloring her cheeks. He merely let out a non-committal grunt in response to her phrase.  
  
To her credit, the raven-haired woman did not seem to be bothered by her partner's lack of response. Instead, she snuggled even closer to his well- muscled chest and closed her eyes, saying, "Wake me up before you leave, all right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Soon, the soft sounds of Meilin's even breathing filled the room. The feeling of satiation was making Syaoran drowsy, and he had only just closed his eyes when the soft chime of his celphone rang through the darkness.  
  
Careful not to wake up the slumbering woman, he slipped out of bed and padded over to the study, picking up his coat from the table and pulling out the offending contraption from the pocket. "Li."  
  
The voice on the other end was flat and emotionless and perfectly mirroring Syaoran's hostility. "It's time for his Communion."  
  
In spite of knowing that the order was inevitable, Syaoran's heart leapt to his throat, but gave no visible sign otherwise. "Understood." He simply replied. Cutting the call off, he started pulling on his trousers, his heart heavy with dread at the task that he knew he had to perform.  
  
He was about to commit the ultimate sin against the woman that he had only recently learned to value.  
  
He was about to kill her brother.  
  
00000  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran roused from his troubled sleep when he heard the pleading, almost hysterical voice crying for help. Still have dazed with sleep, his mind switched to assassin mode and surveyed the area for any possible threats. When he caught sight of a young boy standing across the far end of the pool waving his arms madly, he immediately looked down. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw the prone figure of another much younger boy floating facedown on the water.  
  
He didn't even pause to think. He quickly jumped into the pool.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura had never run faster her entire life, Tomoyo hot on her heels. Her chest was rising and falling heavily with each breath she took, but even the shortness of her breathe wasn't enough to stop her from her intent: get to her nephews, and fast.  
  
Her high-heeled shoe slipped against the hotel lobby's smooth marble floor, and the emerald-eyed woman practically felt her bones grate together, but she gritted her teeth and instead poured on more speed, clamping down the pain she was feeling. In her mind dozens of morbid situations flashed, frightening her even more. It was indeed a blessing that the lobby was empty. If it were otherwise, the hotel guests would have been treated to a strange sight; a receptionist running around as though crazed towards the pool.  
  
She reached the play area in record time, her eyes quickly scanning the area for her two boys. She located Colin standing with his back turned to her a few feet away, at the far side of the pool, the boy rooted to the spot beside the smooth back of a man leaning forward and pumping air into—  
  
"Oh, my God!" Sakura shrieked in panic, immediately rushing towards the trio, almost falling headfirst into the pool herself in her haste. Xiaran, their sweet Xiaran, was lying on the wet poolside ground, his face completely slack. "Oh, God! What the hell happened?! Colin!" Immediately she grabbed her older nephew and pulled the unresisting boy towards her, crushing his face against her side to shield his eyes away from the horrible scenario being played in front of him. "Oh, God!" She cried again.  
  
Tomoyo's panicked voice rang behind her. "I'm going to call an ambulance!" Sakura barely heard her friend's fading footsteps over the loud pounding of her heart. 'Please, oh, please let Xiaran be all right!' She silently prayed.  
  
The man that Sakura had not had the chance to identify yet blew one last breath into her nephew's mouth. His small chest rose at the sudden gust of air, and then he started coughing. The hacking wheezes the boy was making was music to Sakura's ears, and she all but sagged with relief. His rescuer immediately turned him to his side and began rubbing the young boy's back soothingly.  
  
"Oh, baby!" In a flash Sakura was on her knees and cradling the weeping little boy on her lap. "Ssshh. It's ok. Oba-chan's here. Ssshh." Sensing the presence of someone moving silently beside her, Sakura turned, her mouth open to automatically thank the good soul who had saved her nephew. As soon as she saw the face of Xiaran's rescuer, the words of gratitude froze on her lips and, instead, gasped. "YOU!"  
  
Li Syaoran did not even blink at her surprise. Instead, he leaned forward and gently pried the little boy off Sakura's firm grip and began checking him up for any signs of more serious damage.  
  
Watching the other man examine her nephew as though Xiaran was his own, and remembering in full detail all the trouble that the man went through to help her not even twenty-four hours ago, Sakura immediately felt embarrassed. "I mean, Li-san, I—"  
  
But Syaoran merely shrugged her off. Still rubbing his hand in soothing circles on the boy's back, he said quietly, "I don't think all the water from his lungs has come out. It would be wise to bring him to a hospital and have him checked over." Sakura was nodding obediently at his suggestion, her arms tight around Xiaran once again.  
  
Footsteps pounded on the stone floor, and a few seconds later, Tomoyo rushed out to the pool area, followed closely by Hidako, the hotel night manager. Both wore anxious expressions on their faces as they hurried towards their little group.  
  
"The ambulance will be here in five minutes, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo reported, reaching forward and giving her friend a quick hug. The raven-haired woman helped Sakura hoist Xiaran in her arms. It was only then that Sakura noticed that her younger nephew was shivering. She opened her mouth, about to ask Colin to go and ask for a towel, when Syaoran suddenly appeared by her elbow, silently offering his own. She didn't even realize that he had moved away from them in her panic.  
  
"Here," the assassin offered gruffly, wrapping the towel around the shivering boy's shoulders when Sakura merely turned to stare blankly at him. He turned to leave, but was halted when Sakura reached for his arm, gently squeezing his bare bicep.  
  
"Arigatou, Li-san. For everything." She murmured softly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She was undeterred by his lack of response, however. "I mean it, Li-san." Her voice was firm. "You saved my nephew's life."  
  
"Hn." In spite of the cold night air chilling his flesh, Syaoran could not help but be fully aware that the arm where Sakura had grabbed him felt deliciously warm. Without turning, he mumbled, "You're welcome. I have to go and change, though." With that, he left, dripping wet and clad only in his swim trunks, heading towards the bank of elevators.  
  
Sakura was left behind staring at the dark-haired man's retreating form, admiration and respect shining in her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Eriol's dark eyes quickly scanned through the papers in front of him one more time. "Is this everything you have?" He asked his companion, not taking his eyes off the documents he was reading through. The two men were sitting inside a small, elite coffee shop a few blocks away from the Tomoeda district.  
  
Yamazaki Takashi took a small sip from his latte and nodded. "Yes." Leaning back against his chair, the European-born Japanese agent threw Eriol a sour look. "It isn't much, but getting my hands on that information wasn't easy. There had been certain.. obstacles.. while I was doing my work."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. There's this guy at the office, Tsukishiro (3), I think. Weird kid. Kept on popping in places where he wasn't really needed." Yamazaki leaned forward on the table, unease coloring his tone briefly that went unnoticed by anyone except Eriol . "He freaks me out."  
  
Eriol's attention momentarily shifted from the papers he had in his hand at the news, completely understanding the underlying meaning in his companion's words. An unknown person possibly tailing a secret agent? That wasn't normal when they were on duty. "Really." He intoned, glancing appraisingly up at his companion. "How come?"  
  
Yamazaki lifted his left shoulder in a little shrug. "Oh, just the odd things he does." He explained airily. "Every time I chat with a couple of fellow employees, the bastard just shows up armed with errands. And once while I was on overtime working on the computer, the guy appears in my office with a computer technician in tow. Said the friggin' system had a virus." He shook his head. "Like I said, freaky guy."  
  
Eriol was frowning thoughtfully as he picked his way through Yamazaki's cryptic narration. A few moments later, he settled back against his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, sucking lightly on a mint he had pulled out from the little box on their table. "You're right. The guy does seem a bit strange. But things will get better with him after a little while, as with others." At the questioning look from Yamazaki, Eriol smiled and leaned forward as well. "I'm almost at home base. If he's a man, I'll see to it that someone is sent along to help." He spoke these words casually, but he knew that Yamazaki had gotten the message. He was almost into the Federation mainframe. And if this Tsukishiro proves to be hostile and in the roster, Eriol will contact the EIU for aid.  
  
Yamazaki smiled back at him before taking another sip of his coffee. "So how are things going along with you?" He asked amiably as Eriol popped another mint in his mouth.  
  
The dark-haired man shrugged lightly. "All right. Except that my dog got shot this morning. I didn't see who did it." He shrugged again, as though the whole thing was not too much of a serious situation to dwell into. "I have talked to some people, but no one saw anything." Idly, he started picking at his unfinished roll, knowing that somehow, Yamazaki had completely understood what he meant.  
  
He was right. His companion's entire face was scrunched up in thought. "I did hear about that." He commented slowly. "Though I have to say, I wasn't aware that it was your dog. I thought for sure it was somebody else's." His slanted eyes bore into Eriol's meaningfully. (4)  
  
Eriol lifted one corner of his mouth into a sardonic half-smile. "You're telling me." He drawled lazily in reply. "I didn't think it was mine at first. But after looking through stuff, it turns out that it is."  
  
Yamazaki snorted. "Shocker."  
  
Eriol shifted his gaze out the window. "Yeah." And a really big one at that, he couldn't help but add to himself as he observed a young man walking his dog across the street.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura gently raked her hand across the sweep of Xiaran's dark hair, smiling a little as the young boy made a soft sound of contentment in his sleep. She had already informed Keisha and her father about the accident, and the two had promised to drive over to the hospital immediately. She also placed a call to Eriol, but, surprisingly, the English man's mobile phone was turned off. She left a message on his voicemail, instead. Hidako- san was kind enough and gave Sakura the rest of the night off, and the woman was never more than grateful for the chance to rest. The stress of the entire day finally seemed to be taking its' toll on her, and all Sakura wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep her weariness away. First, though, she had to watch over Xiaran at the hospital until his mother or her father arrived to relieve her.  
  
She turned her attention to the small couch behind her to check on Colin. Like his brother, he was fast asleep, two arms pillowing his head. Seeing the two boys slumbering was also making the emerald-eyed woman sleepy.  
  
Sakura stretched her arms over her head and yawned wildly. 'I guess it can't hurt for me to have a little shuteye,' she thought to herself as she nestled her head on her folded arms. 'Dad and Kei-chan might take a while.'  
  
She was almost asleep when a warm hand gently shook her awake. Through heavy-lidded eyes, she turned her head to the person who woke her up, fully expecting her father or Keisha standing behind her. A barely concealed squeak of surprise passed her lips when she recognized who their visitor was.(5) "Li-san."  
  
"Kinomoto-san." Syaoran murmured tonelessly at the sleepy woman, inclining his head slightly in greeting. His eyes fell on the slumbering boy looking pale and clammy under the off-white hospital bedding. The indifference reflected in those amber orbs quickly disappeared, replaced by genuine warmth and fondness. He laid a hand on Xiaran's pajama-clad leg poking from underneath the blankets. "How is he?"  
  
Sakura watched his tender actions silently. "He's okay." She responded softly, reaching forward to touch Xiaran's leg as well. "Just tired from all the struggling. The doctor said that I could take him home now, but his mother didn't want to take any chances." She hesitated, then, gently, laid a hand over Syaoran's, softly squeezing the man's knuckles with her palm. He stilled before flicking his eyes towards Sakura, his eyes hooded. She met his gaze steadily with her own and flashed him a grateful smile. "Again, I thank you for helping Xiaran. And I as well." She looked away, suddenly bashful, and started to withdraw her hand.  
  
With surprising swiftness, the man grabbed her hand in his in a loose grip. Shock waves rippled across Sakura's body at the unexpected contact, and, slowly she raised her eyes to meet Syaoran's intense stare. "Uhm, Li-san—" she began uncomfortably as she licked her lips in nervousness.  
  
He shook his head at her. "I came to see how he is, not to pressure you to thank me again." He softly intoned in a voice laced with undecipherable meaning. His eyes never left hers when he added, "I did what anyone else in the same situation would have done.  
  
"And I would have been thanking that person over and over again, too, Li- san."  
  
He shrugged carelessly. Throwing another look at the still-sleeping Xiaran on the hospital bed, Syaoran let go of her hand and headed for the door, muttering, "See you around."  
  
Sakura watched his retreating back with furrowed brows. Clearly, it was obvious that something was wrong with the man from the very first time she laid her eyes on him.  
  
Li Syaoran was a walking enigma. *****  
  
His feet moving soundlessly on the tiled floor, Syaoran rapidly made his way towards the hospital exit, cursing himself for his stupidity at every step he took. Why he came to the hospital in the first place was a mystery, even to him. After throwing on a set of dry clothes, he had immediately taken the elevator back down to the lobby and caught the ambulance as it was pulling out of the driveway carrying Sakura and her two nephews. Without stopping to think, the young assassin then hurried to the garage, jumped into his car, and drove after the wailing vehicle. As soon as he had parked in front of the hospital, his drive suddenly failed, and he actually took a few minutes to gather his thoughts before moving towards the reception area. On his way to the little boy, Xiaran's, room, he repeatedly questioned his motives about coming over. His queries led him to no absolute answer, however. And that fact alone was enough to drive the young assassin to a wall.  
  
No sooner had he exited the building when a hand suddenly grabbed him and hauled him within the safety of the shadows. Quickly shifting to assassin mode, Syaoran made a grab for his gun, but stopped when a voice by his ear purred, "Lost, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest, recognizing the voice even before seeing the actual speaker. "I told you to stop tailing me, Yue." He spat out harshly. Deep inside, though, he was aware that Yue's presence in the scene had nothing to do with the Capo's orders of having him followed.  
  
The moonlight shifted, and suddenly, Yue was bathed in pale light, looking for all the world like a wraith. The assassin's expression was lost of its usual airy indifference, and was almost anxious. He shook his head at the other man. "You're resolve is weakening, Syaoran." Yue observed calmly, shaking his mane of long, silvery-white hair against the sudden breeze.  
  
Syaoran's throat tightened at Yue's words. He knew, he KNEW that he was weakening, damnit! And the knowledge of it was torturing him. He forced himself to respond as unconcerned as possible, however. "What business is it of yours, then, if I am?" He retorted softly.  
  
Yue sighed. "You told me yourself once, Syaoran. You won't make the same mistake twice. If you're not careful, you'll have another Rae Meilin in your hands. Don't say you haven't been warned."  
  
And with that, the long-haired man turned and walked away, leaving Syaoran confused and alone in the deepening darkness.  
  
TBC  
  
FOOTNOTES:  
  
In 'Maid in Manhattan', we can all see that J-Lo was allowed to bring her son a couple of times with her to work, provided that he doesn't move around all over the place. From what I've gathered throughout my course, this action is truly against hotel policies. I really don't give a shit, of course. ^-^  
  
I'll be taking my practicum this summer, and about a week ago my batch was asked to attend a seminar of some sort. This is just one of the many things we were warned NOT to do while on training. (Can you just GUESS how OLD I am already?! ^-^)  
  
I know I've already mentioned this little fact in previous chapters, but I'm going to say this again. Yue and Yukito in this fic are two separate entities. So don't be surprised.  
  
For those readers who are somehow confused by this particularly strange conversation between Yamazaki and Eriol, the two are actually talking about Certrude. The poor French man is Eriol's 'dog'. Yamazaki wasn't aware that Certrude was Eriol's mission. Eriol's 'You're telling me' remark is supposed to give Yamazaki the message that he, too, doesn't have any idea how Certrude is connected with the Kinomoto case.  
  
Three guesses as to who this is, people. * sigh * I am beginning to be soooo predictable in my plot, damn!!! 


	13. Secrets

Assassin by Rei Minomiko

A/N: I just got back from my OJT in Cebu, which is why I haven't been able to update. Please be considerate. I only have one more year to go in college, and as much as I love Syaoran and Sakura, I can't possibly put my entire life on hold just to write stories about them. Gomen nasai, but I do have a life outside CCS fandom.

CHAPTER TEN: Secrets

Eriol slowly made his way back to his car, his thoughts still in a complicated jumble. His meeting with Yamazaki had left him with more questions than answers, and the documents that his comrade-in-arms had managed to procure were still not enough proof to peg the one institution he wanted to put behind bars forever. All that Yamazaki's documents gave him was another suspect to think about and identify.

The documents contained the detailed investigation that was performed by the government regarding the crash. According to them, the plane's engines have somehow been tampered with immediately before it was to take off. Who had done such a thing was beyond the government, but it had been reported that the scientists had received several death threats a few days prior to the crash. Again, the suspect's identity remains, up to now, unknown.

Eriol sighed as he fumbled for his keys. Such a complicated case! And with so little clues to help his investigation! Briefly, he wondered what his life would have been like if he had turned down the case. He would have never met Sakura, and Fujitaka would have been pushing up daisies by now.

His grayish-blue eyes suddenly widened. 'Sakura!'

In his absorption with the case, he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to pick up Xiaran and Colin at the hotel. Taking out his mobile phone, which he had purposefully turned off to ensure a disturbance-free meeting with Yamazaki, he pressed the 'On' button. Seeing that he had a voice message, Eriol quickly pressed a number and held the phone to his ear.

It was from Sakura, all right.

"Eriol? Why is your phone turned off? Anyway, as soon as you get this, come down immediately to Takaginawa Children's Hospital at Tokaido Street. There's been an accident with Xiaran, and I was so scared! Kei-chan and Tou-chan are on their way, but I—"Sakura's recorded voice faltered for a moment, before bravely plunging through, "—I need you here. Please. Come right away."

A short beep signaled the end of the message. Eriol did not even pause to think. He jumped into his car and drove off.

00000

Yue calmly gazed out at the ocean's expanse in front of him, his thoughts centered on the one man he had ever considered as a friend and his actions that same night. Syaoran may never fully realize it, but Yue has always had the younger man's good intentions at heart. He was the one who found Syaoran as a little boy, sleeping behind a dilapidated dumpster, stoically bearing the hardship on his own. He was the one who cared for the boy, dressed him, and took him back with him to the Capo when it became clear to Yue who the boy was, and how much danger he was in.

A stray strand of his long hair lifted in the breeze, and he impatiently pushed it away, still lost in his own disturbing thoughts. Why Syaoran had to return to the Federation when he came of age was beyond him, but he could not help but think that whatever the young man's reason was, it wasn't merely because he owe the Federation his pledge of allegiance. No, it was definitely something deeper than that. Something personal. Something desperately bordering on revenge...

He kept his eyes fixed on a certain point out at the ocean, mindful of the two other cars that had just recently pulled to park a few ways beside his own vehicle. He was certain that Syaoran had no idea that he knew about the massacre—Yue had done a little digging just a few days after he had rescued Syaoran from the streets—but there were times that he barely had the strength to keep himself from revealing what he truly _knew._ Yes, he knew who killed the Li clan. How could he not, for the very same person had his family killed when he was barely five?

Yue stared with rapt fascination at the glimmering shadow of the moon on the indigo waters, once again engaged in the permanent battle of wills that he had always sworn not to think about since Syaoran left the Capo. Should he tell the lad who killed his family, or not?

And, just as it had always been, Yue was at a complete loss.

00000

Sakura hurled herself into Eriol's arms with unerring accuracy as soon as the man walked through the door of the little hospital room. "I'm so glad you're here, Eriol." She whispered hoarsely, burying her face into his chest as she felt him tighten his grip around her. "I was so scared."

She could feel the rapid pounding of Eriol's heard on her cheek. "Is Xiaran okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just worn out." Slipping out of his grip, Sakura took his hand and tugged him towards the couch. "I don't know what could've happened to him if Li-san hadn't been around to rescue him."

"Li-san?" Eriol echoed.

She snuggled closer to his side. "Yes. He's a guest at the hotel. Xiaran was lucky that the man was near the pool when he fell in. If he hadn't—"Her voice trailed off.

Eriol gently drew her closer to him. "Don't beat yourself over the head about this. It wasn't your fault." He lightly admonished her.

"Oh?" There was a bite of gentle sarcasm in her voice as she pulled a little away from him.

He shook his head at her. "I know you too well, Sakura. So stop it. Accidents happen." He kissed her brow reassuringly. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"If I hadn't stationed them near the pool, Xiaran wouldn't ha—"

He knocked her lightly on the side of her head. "I just asked you to stop it, didn't I?"

She idly traced the pattern on Eriol's jacket with one finger, fully intent on mustering a good get back for Eriol's light scolding. Finding none, she slumped her shoulders in defeat and just settled for a soft "Right." Laying her head on his shoulder, she barely stifled a wide yawn before groaning, "I'm exhausted."

A pair of warm, strong arms immediately enveloped her in a comfortable hug. "Then rest." Eriol softly whispered in her ear. "I'll wait up for your family."

00000

Syaoran was sitting stiffly on his bed, completely surrounded by stacks of documents, when his mobile phone rang. Quickly flipping the top up, he secured the contraption between his ear and shoulder and muttered, "Li."

"Report."

The assassin scowled at the indifference in the voice. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was at the other end. "Nothing yet. I'm still doing surveillance."

His response obviously didn't please his caller. "Losing your touch?" The Commander sneered.

He didn't answer outrightly. 'No. Just my mind.' A voice inside his head whispered.

Syaoran knew very well that it was indeed highly unusual for him to adhere strictly to the set parameters. His technique was usually to get in, kill, and get out as soon as possible.

The Commander was obviously thinking along the same lines as his subject. "This isn't like you." There was a hint of worry in his tone as he let his statement roll. "Complications?"

Syaoran's mind drifted towards his earlier and uncalled for encounters with Kinomoto's daughter. He scowled again. "You could say that."

The Commander sighed. "Very well. I'll see to it that the order to assassinate comes as soon as possible. For now, be alert. I have been informed that there's a mole in the case." The sound of shuffling papers could be heard from the other end. "Seems that someone is suspicious, and has planted an undercover agent to track you down. No known identity yet, but, just the same, be careful."

To any other hit man, the prospect of being tailed was enough of a reason to regroup, but Syaoran wasn't worried. Whoever was tailing him would be in for the kill. Literally. "Understood." Was his simple reply. "Anything else?"

It was obvious that the Commander's next words were delivered not out of concern for him but fear for himself.

"If anything happens to you..."

He didn't let the other man finish his statement. He knew what he was going to say, anyway. "Nothing will." Was his empty assurance to his caller.

"Good."

There was a soft click, and the line went dead. Syaoran returned to his position on his bed and mulled over the papers scattered all around him. Frowning, he shoved them all away and laid back on the bed, the gears in his head in full throttle. Something about the Commander's call felt different, but he couldn't seem to place a finger on it. After all, the Commander always checks up on his progress and warns him about any threats. SO what was so strange about this call?

Sighing soundlessly, he shifted on his bed to glance at the digital clock on his desktop bureau. 1:26 AM. This was going to be another long night.

00000

At three am, Eriol found himself half-dragging, half-carrying an almost comatose Sakura up to her bedroom back at the Kinomoto house. Kei-chan and Fujitaka-san arrived almost at the same time at around two in the morning, and after a tearful exchange of stories and assurances the head of the house all but tossed his daughter and her boyfriend out of the room, ordering them to rest. It was obvious that Sakura wanted to protest over her father's stern command, but the jaw-breaking yawn she let out as soon as she opened her mouth forced her to a reluctant submission. She fell asleep immediately as Eriol was pulling out of the hospital parking, which gave the young man some time to ponder on the few loose thoughts that he had been struggling with for the past few hours. Who killed Francois Certrude? What was the man's relevance to the entire case? And is Yamazaki being tailed as well?

All these questions spun around the agent's mind in unending circles as he and his precious burden lumbered up the staircase, but Eriol knew that he was indeed far from actually answering any of them at the moment. He definitely had to do a little more digging before actually coming up with any logical assumptions that would support his case. His gaze drifted to the slumbering woman in his arms, and he sighed. To do some probing would require him to fly back to England and consult the database back at the agency itself. But going back, even for only a few days, might trigger an attack from the assassin tailing Fujitaka, provided that the man was already aware of Eriol's involvement in the case. Sure, he could just easily call someone and request for the data himself, or even log online to search for the necessary information he needed, but Eriol had always made it a habit to do his own tasks himself within his country of origin. You would never know until the end if there was a mole in your own organization. Also, working within the agency means a lesser chance of being traced, or hacked in on. Besides, being back in England would probably give him the break he needed away from Sakura, the space that he desperately needs in order for him to once again focus his mind on the case and get over the feelings he has been harboring for the woman.

Reaching Sakura's door, Eriol pushed it open with his foot and proceeded to carry Sakura inside. She woke with a start as Eriol turned on the lights.

"Hoe?" She murmured, trying unsuccessfully to blink the sleep out of her eyes as she surveyed the interior of her room with groggy interest. "Home already?" She wondered aloud.

Eriol slowly guided her to sit on the bed. "Yes." He replied simply, reaching forward to brush a few strands of hair from her cheek. Just as he was about to withdraw his hand away, Sakura grabbed it and gently tugged on it.

At the questioning look in Eriol's eyes, she smiled and patted the space on the bed next to her with her other hand. "Sit."

As soon as Eriol had settled in, Sakura reached forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his coat. "Can you stay?" She softly asked. Her arms tightened reflexively around the man's waist when she felt him shift slightly. "I-I don't want to be alone tonight, especially after all that has happened..." Her voice trailed off, and she shivered a little. Eriol immediately wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought we were over this, Sakura." He began.

She didn't seem to hear him speak. "I feel so bad." She interrupted him in a monotone. "I-If I hadn't directed him to the Blue Ale, he would still be alive now."

Eriol sucked in a breath at the woman's words. 'She's talking about Certrude.' Remembering his encounter with the receptionist at the Renaissance the other morning, he faked innocence. "Who would, sweetheart?" He softly asked her, tilting his head downward to get a better view of Sakura's face. "Who would still be alive?"

"Certrude-sama." She replied plaintively. "He was killed at the Blue Ale yesterday morning, and if I hadn't told him where that is, he wouldn't have gone there right away. He wouldn't have been—"Her voice wavered. "—He wouldn't have been shot."

Eriol felt her shivering form edge even closer to him, desperate to withdraw warmth from his own body. He methodically began running his hand up and down her back in a reassuring manner as his mind frantically raced to come up with an asseveration for her. His mind came up blank.

"Please stay. At least until I fall back to sleep." Her voice held a desperate hint of plea as she raised her tear-filled green eyes to meet his. "Onegai ne, koishii(1)." She whispered.

Eriol could feel his resolve shattering into a thousand little pieces as he slowly felt himself drowning into those emerald pools. He knew he shouldn't give in, but... "Okay." He whispered back. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sank unto her bed, pulling her along until he was laying on his back with Sakura half-sprawled on top of him, her head conveniently tucked underneath his chin. "Get some sleep."

Sakura scooted, then raised her head to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thanks. I will."(2)

Soon, the room was filled with Sakura's even breathing. In the predawn hours, with sleep still trying to elude him, Eriol started planning his trip to England.

00000

He couldn't sleep.

He had been trying to force himself to grasp the eluding strands of REM for hours, but they simply kept dodging him. It was not that he cannot function well without rest—he had performed countless missions without any sleep at all, with excellent results—but his sleep schedule has been off lately. Besides, not being able to sleep meant that he would not have to dream, which was a huge plus for the young assassin since his dreams have always been a source of great stress for him. Even after years of forcing himself to forget, the memories were still there.

However, the nightmares weren't the only reason why Syaoran has been vainly trying to force his body to settle down for the past five hours. Being awake also meant that he had more time to dwell on the events that had occurred to him during the span of the day. And since a large portion of his day was spent rescuing Kinomoto Sakura, her image was the only constant in his thoughts.

It was driving him mad.

Forcing his mind to dwell on thoughts that do not involve the emerald-eyed enchantress (he pummeled his pillow at the thought—already the woman was driving him to think outside his usual train of contemplation), his mind traveled back to the conversation he had earlier with the Commander. What was it that was so strange about that call?

He pondered on the thought some more as he felt his eyes slowly drifting shut. Something clicked at the back of his mind, and his eyes snapped open. That was it.

'_Seems that someone is suspicious, and has planted an undercover agent to track you down...'_

That was it!

The Commander warned him about the existence of a mole, an _undercover agent_ who was after his tail. The words the old man used were not according to protocol. The Federation has a system of codes that their operatives use daily in their missions and communications. The general code for a possible entity tailing an assassin was _unspeakable_. The Commander did not use the code, and it was obvious that he knew the true identity of Syaoran's shadow, although he did not tell him so. An undercover agent was after him.

'Why did he lie?'

It was a small slip, he knew, and too sparse of an evidence to prove that there was an ongoing conspiracy regarding his assignment. But Syaoran did not become a veteran in his profession for letting details as small as this slip.

Determination coursed through every vein in the young assassin's body. He found himself strapped down in front of his laptop and booting the machine on, his entire expression blank. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

00000

"Has our little wolf accepted the mission yet, Yue?"

Yue scrunched up his eyebrows as he pondered on his next move, his light gray eyes completely focused on the chessboard in front of him. Settling on a pawn, he moved it forward one square, all the while overtly conscious of the frank gaze the Capo was aiming at his downcast head. "Only a few moves more and I've got you entirely covered, Boss." He told his companion laughingly, hoping to move the topic away from the Federation assassin.

The Capo did not take on the joke, and Yue could feel the disappointment in his gaze. He sighed. It was no use, and he wondered why he even tried. No matter what he did he could never distract the man sitting in front of him away from his query.

Not if he had his mind set on getting the answer, anyway.

"I persuaded him to accept the message, Capo. But you know Syaoran. He does things his own way, in his own time."

He watched as a slender hand pushed a white horse forward to take his pawn, his eyes staring transfixed at the long, shiny scar the Capo sported on it. "And I suppose you told him the importance of taking that mission?" The older man asked him as he leaned back to wait for Yue's next move.

The silver-haired young man blew another long breath and withdrew his hand from the board. Frankly, he really was not in the mood to be grilled. Not today, when he had too much worry on his plate. "No, I didn't." He admitted softly.

The room in which they were in seemed to darken considerably. "What?" Was the Capo's carefully uttered reply.

Slowly, he raised his eyes from the chessboard to meet the hard, calculating ones that belong to the imposing man sitting in front of him. "No, I didn't." He stated again, louder this time.

One of the Capo's eyebrows shot up. "And why is that?" He asked softly.

Yue ran a hand down his face with another soft sigh. This issue has been an old argument between the two of them ever since Syaoran went back to the other side, and, frankly, he was getting tired of repeating himself over and over again. "I don't think he's ready to receive such a blow of information from us, no matter how good our intentions are. Especially since he seems to be too damn loyal to the Federation."

"He needs to know who killed his family and why they did it, Yue. You know that as well as I do."

"I know. But even if he finds out, there's really nothing he can do about it. The General's influence is too strong, his arm of power too long. Even if our revelation snaps the last string of loyalty Syaoran has to the Federation, he won't win. He just can't, no matter how strong he is." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and stood up from his chair, all hopes in winning the game forgotten as he started a tense pace around the living room.

"He has us to back him up." The other man reminded him softly.

Yue shook his head. "Our strength is not enough. Besides, he barely tolerates my presence. I don't think he would believe me even if I am telling the truth." He stopped directly in front of the Capo, who appeared to be completely deep in thought. "It's his fight too, I am aware of that. But I don't think it's right for us to include him in our vendetta against the General. At least, not at the moment."

Yue's companion stared hard back at him, obviously considering all the things that the long-haired man had said. Finally, he sighed in resignation and leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. "If you think that's what's best, then I guess we can keep the secret for now. However," The Capo threw him a threatening glare, dark eyes flashing with grim drive, "You do have to find a way to stop him from finishing off the professor. I don't want his hands stained with innocent blood once more."

Despite the great amount of stress he was feeling, the corners of Yue's mouth lifted up in a sad parody of a smile. 'There would be no need for me to persuade him not to go through with the assassination, you can count on that.' He thought quietly to himself as he sat back down in front of the board. 'Rae Meilin...when will you ever learn, Syaoran? You can't entrust your heart to just anybody. Not in our profession..." (3) Intently, he ran a trained eye over his black pieces, smiled, and pushed his Queen forward three squares.

"Checkmate."

00000

"Any news from Syaoran, Commander?"

"None so far. According to him, his surveillance is still ongoing."

A pause. "Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so, General. He doesn't seem to be searching for information about the case yet."

"Good. I have already asked a special operative to take care of hiding our tracks. However, it's better to have his mind focused elsewhere."

"General?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you give the mission to Syaoran, knowing the circumstances that may arise when he finds out about us?"

A bark of laughter. "Because he doesn't fail." Another pause. "And I had to distract him from his search for his family's murderer. He was a mere slip away from finding out who did it."

The Commander licked his lips nervously. "General?"

"Yes?" There was a touch of impatience in the General's voice from the other end.

"If Syaoran finds out, you know we don't stand a chance against him."

The reply was clipped. "I know. Which is why he will never do."

TBC

==Oooohhh! The plot thickens! What's going to happen next? I guess you guys will have to be on your toes to find out! wink

Footnotes:

1. Actually, I haven't got any idea what 'koishii' actually means. It's just that every other CCS author used this word as the endearment our cute couples use to call each other. I figured it was something sweet and definitely corny.

2. Come to think of it, Eriol and Sakura do make a good-looking couple as well.. (smiles)

3. I know, I know. I'm confusing you. But the plot is only just beginning to build up. Believe me, I am nowhere near the heart of the story yet.


End file.
